Life As We Know It
by Stryder2008
Summary: Dean Winchester, is a detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the asst. district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. It would be easier if he he wasn't attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expect. Complete AU. M/M pairing hurt!Sam hurt!Dean.
1. Chapter 1

**Life As We Know It**

_Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kirpke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure._

**Synopsis: ** _Dean Winchester is a seasoned detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the assistant district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. That would be easier if he didn't find himself attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expected…making it difficult to deny their growing attraction to one another… Can they find the man that tried to kill Sam before he can finish the job? _

**Warnings:** This is a complete Alternate Universe…where Sam and Dean are not related and are not hunters. There will be romance in later chapters, along with sex scenes of the _M/M_ variety. If you don't like this type of thing then please do not read.

_Will contain hurt/angsty Dean and hurt/ansty Sam throughout the story._

**Chapter One**

_The Meeting_

Present Day

Sergeant Dean Winchester was looking at himself in the small beveled mirror inside the public bathroom of the district courthouse. The shiny gold badge, reflecting his rank within police department glinting in the lights; his brilliant green eyes were bloodshot and there were dark circles beneath his tired gaze…all in all…he looked exhausted. His short spikey blonde hair was looking perfectly tousled even though he never tried to do anything with it. His aquiline nose and the high cheekbones making him look more like a celebrity than a gritty homicide detective. His, usually, tanned skin was even looking slightly pale under the incredibly harsh lights of the restroom. He pulled in a deep breath and looked down at his hands; the long thick scar across his left knuckles reflected easily as he reached out and turned on the water. He watched it run into the white basin for a moment before he splashed the cold liquid onto his face, hoping that it would erase some of the damage from his numerous sleepless nights.

Ever since Carmen had left him, he'd been burning the candle at both ends. But this case…the one that he was here in the courthouse to testify for today…well it hit a little too close to home. He hadn't really slept all that well since this had all started more than five months ago…part of that reason being the man that he had been tasked to protect on that night…a man with beautiful blue-green eyes that were simply intoxicating to Dean's soul…and this man had been part of the reason for so many of the detectives sleepless nights.

Dean had lost his mother to a fire when he'd been a little kid…around four he'd been told…and he'd never really recovered from her loss. His father had been long gone before that had happened…in fact, Dean had never even met the man…so, having no living relatives, Dean had been remanded to the custody of the state after her death. He'd lived within the 'system' for eight long and painful years before a woman named Ellen had adopted him. She'd given him a home and a sister…and he'd become the man that he was today as a result of that one act of kindness. His sister Joanna…she preferred Jo, _thank you very much,_ had gone off to school several years ago and now worked for the FBI as an agent in their own version of homicide…she dealt specifically with serial killers. He'd gone a different direction, attending an Ivy League college and graduating top of his class with a degree in criminal justice and then choosing to work for the LAPD. Some days he wished he'd made a different choice….days like today.

At 34 years old he was now a twelve year veteran detective of the LAPD homicide department, and he'd seen just about everything…or thought he had…people in LA were a bit crazy…but this one…well it had been brutal to say the least. The victim had been a twenty-nine year old female, she had been beautiful…emphasis on _had been_. He'd gotten the call after 2am and he'd already been drinking for a couple of hours at that point…but he'd done his best to try and sober up. And then figure out how to get himself over to the crime scene. His partner, one Jimmy Novak, had picked him up twenty minutes later so that he didn't have to risk damaging his precious 1967 Chevy Impala…the only thing that Carmen had left him in the divorce. It hadn't been nasty…he just hadn't cared enough to argue for any of their possessions…so he'd let her have almost everything.

Once he'd finally gotten to the scene, the smell alone ensured that he'd sobered up immediately. The woman was pinned to the ceiling, that had been an interesting trick, and the fire department had just finished putting out the blaze that had corrupted his crime scene. The soon-to-be husband was an Assistant District Attorney…one Sam Wesson and the victim had been his fiancée, one Jessica Morgan. Dean had learned a lot about the woman over the course of the investigation. She'd been a nurse at a local ER…and probably one of the most squeaky clean and honest people that Dean had ever read about. She volunteered at a local shelter on the weekends and donated her time to a terminally ill ward at the state run hospital…one where people went when they couldn't afford the prices of the normal hospital.

The more that Dean had learned about the woman the less the crime made sense. And then he'd met Sam…and that was where the real trouble in his life had started. The first time that he'd seen the tall lawyer he'd been across the parking lot sitting solemnly with the emergency responders.

Sam had been seated on the back of an ambulance, his face a mask of pain mixed with loss and anguish. Dean watched him carefully as he approached and the first thing that he noticed about this man was that he was big…like really big…well over six feet, probably closer to 6'4 and he was no stranger to the gym either. He had broad shoulders and a flat toned stomach that spoke of his devotion to a healthy life style. Sam also had longer brown hair, that was currently plastered to head from the heat of the fire…set above almond shaped eyes and sharp extremely attractive features…Dean was surprised as his observant eyes caught that…it wasn't that he was generally attracted to men…exactly…but he'd _dabbled_ before he'd married Carmen…and he wasn't afraid to admit that Sam was a very attractive man. A man who was holding his right arm where the fire had burned the flesh as he'd tried to get into the room where he'd known that Jess was trapped by the fire. He hadn't known anything more than that…and he'd tried to burst through the burning door. Unfortunately, all he'd managed to accomplish was a severe deep tissue burn over 60% of his right arm and then he'd passed out from the smoke.

A neighbor had seen the fire and called the fire department…and it was only after that that Sam had regained consciousness that the fire department had realized that there was another victim. Dean had recognized that the man was in severe shock as soon as he'd approached. He knelt down in front of the shell-shocked man, his expensive business suit marred by soot and singed clothing. "Mr. Wesson?" Dean asked. When the other man simply nodded, his bangs falling over his eyes in an almost child-like way, Dean continued. "My name is Sgt. Dean Winchester…and I'm with LAPD homicide." He motioned to his partner. "This is Detective Jimmy Novak and they call us in anytime there's a death that it could be determined that foul play was involved." He watched as the man looked down at him, his gaze the color of the ocean after a storm…and there was definitely a storm brewing behind them. The blue-green color was bright even in the dim soft light of the early morning; and his devastated expression making something snap inside Dean. He stood quickly as he felt something shifting around inside himself as he looked at the broken man in front of him. He so did not need this…not right now. He exhaled loudly and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

Sam finally spoke and the deep timbre of his voice sent a thrill of _something_ through Dean's stomach…he tamped it down as he reminded himself that this man was a victim and a potential witness if this proved to be a crime. And there was very little chance that this woman managed to pin herself to the ceiling and light herself on fire… "I was finishing a case against a man named Azazel." He whispered.

Dean's eyes snapped up at that. "Azazel? The crime boss?" He'd worked numerous murder cases as a result of that man. He seemed to think that he was outside the law…and so far he'd been successful in keeping his crime scenes clear of DNA evidence that would link him to the crime.

Sam nodded slowly. He finally glanced up and looked at the cop that was talking to him, his eyes eventually focusing past the grief to actually _see _him. He was a little surprised to notice that this detective was probably the most attractive man that he'd ever seen. Officer Winchester was tall, not as tall as him…but tall…and he looked more like a model than a cop. He was wearing a navy blue sweater beneath a long black leather jacket and dark wash jeans…sturdy work boots finishing his rugged appearance. His eyes were large and the most peculiar shade of forest green that Sam ever seen…outside a crayon box that is. There was a light sprinkle of freckles across the bridge of his nose and extending over the high cheekbones…most of them hidden beneath the tanned skin. He swallowed hard as he realized what he was thinking…and he was thinking it only a few hours after Jess had been murdered. _Where is this coming from? _He smashed down the inappropriate thoughts and looked away from the law man's mesmerizing face.

"I was supposed to be presenting the case before the district judge on Friday. Azazel had sent several threats…but I assumed that since I was a public figure…we'd be safe." Tears swelled in his eyes, blurring his vision as he realized that this train of thought had cost Jessica her life. "I was wrong."

Dean sighed as he pulled his thoughts back to the present. He heard the bathroom door open and he turned just in time to see Sam walk in. He was dressed in his usual expensive charcoal grey business suit. His hair, although still too long, was styled evenly and he carried himself with an authority that was earned over a lifetime. His expressive eyes narrowed as he saw Dean standing in the corner looking at his own haggard appearance. He walked up next to the man that had become not only his protector, but his friend as they'd pursued the men that had killed Jessica with a ruthless vengeance. "Dean…you okay?" he asked as he planted his feet and turned to look the cop in the eyes. He was always leery of doing that, since it raised something warm and familiar in his gut…but Sam worried about this man, so he asked anyways.

Dean smiled slightly and nodded. "I just hope that this is enough to get that bastard thrown behind bars Sam." His voice was rough and deep…and it did things to Sam that no one else's ever had. He'd felt something _more_ for this cop since the beginning and he'd chosen to thrust it deep inside himself to avoid the pain that would come as he felt like…because it felt like he was betraying Jessica's memory before she was even cold in the ground. He'd never let on to Dean how he felt…the only one that ever suspected anything was Dean's partner Jimmy. The man with the bright blue eyes…that seemed to see everything…but he'd only smiled at the lawyer and looked the other way.

Dean watched as Sam nodded his acceptance of that answer and then wandered back out of the room, walking slowly toward the courtroom. He was just exiting the bathroom after the lawyer when he heard the first shot…it had Dean scrambling over the slick tiles of the hallway toward the actual courtroom. _How had someone gotten a gun in here?_ He thought as he passed the metal detectors…Jimmy fell into stride next to him as he was pulling his service weapon a black sig Sauer pistol from his shoulder holster.

"What the hell happened Dean?" Jim asked as they slowed to more cautious pace just outside the closed doors, his eyes darting around the huge chamber searching for threats.

"I don't know." Dean answered in a stressed voice. His concern for Sam building as he heard the raised and angry voices inside the closed room. Suddenly a man burst through the double doors, holding his shoulder as he fell onto the floor, the blood pouring from the bullet wound. "Sam!" Dean cried as he recognized the tall form of his friend. He darted out from where he and Jimmy were waiting and grabbed under Sam's arms pulling him to safety behind the wooden benches.

Sam was bleeding heavily from the wound…it was soaking into Dean's pants as he tried to staunch the blood flow with his hands. Jimmy handed him a piece of cloth and Dean pulled it tightly around the arm, and then elevating it to allow gravity to do its job. "Novak, call an ambulance. Now!" he called over the din of the noise from inside the courthouse.

"Already did Dean. Dispatch is sending officers too." His partner shouted as the doors were thrown open and two men rushed from the room, one being Azazel and the other…the man that had obviously helped him set up this escape. Azazel looked directly at Sam as he rushed passed…a smile spreading easily over his face as he slowed his flight only long enough to lift his fingers and create a 'gun'…shooting Sam between the eyes with his _imaginary_ bullet.

"See you soon Sammy…." He said evenly as he smiled and then rushed after the retreating form of his rescuer.

Sam's eyes widened as he turned a panicked gaze in the cop's direction. "Oh god…" he said as he felt his grasp on consciousness slipping away.

XXXX

Dean sat next to the hospital bed, watching Sam as he slept. The room was dim and the sterile smell of the antiseptics made Dean's stomach turn. The doctor's had managed to remove the bullet and repair the damage to the arm…but Sam had lost a lot of blood and being a rare blood type hadn't exactly helped that matter any. Luckily, Dean had actually been a match…well not so much a match as a universal donor…so he'd donated his O Negative to help the lawyer survive the attempt on his life. And now…he was waiting in the hospital ensuring that no one else came after Sam…not while he was this vulnerable. Jimmy had taken up the seat just outside the door acting as another sentry to ensure Sam's safety.

A low moan from the bed alerted Dean to Sam's awakening. He leaned forward and watched as the fine bones of Sam's eyebrows pulled together in pain and his eyelids fluttered open revealing pained and confused eyes.

"Sam?" Dean asked as Sam started to struggle against the anesthesia. "No Sam…stop…you're safe…you're in the hospital." He reached out and placed his hand gently on Sam's forearm. Sam's eyes connected with his worried green gaze and his movements stilled.

"What happened?" The details were fuzzy, he remembered being at the courthouse. He remembered being shot inside the courtroom…and he remembered Dean pulling him to safety…but that was where things got a little fuzzy for him. He looked over at the cop again… "Am I still in danger? Is that why you're here Dean?" His voice was rough but his gaze was steady as he waited for an answer.

Dean swallowed thickly and then nodded. "Yeah…my Lt seems to think that the best thing that we can do for you, is watch you until Azazel's taken back into custody and the man that helped him escape today is found. Jimmy is right outside the door and there are uniformed cops stationed throughout the hospital."

"So what happens when they release me?" He wasn't being obnoxious. He really wasn't…but Sam wasn't exactly sure what this meant for his life from here on out. Dean blew out a breath and then raised his eyebrow at Sam, lifting his hand and then dropping it back onto his lap.

"I guess we'll have surveillance on you at all times. At least that's what Captain Singer told me earlier today….when he came to check on you. The District Attorney also came by…he was worried about his protégé." Dean's voice was deep and gravelly as he answered Sam's questions.

"Alistair was here?" Sam asked quietly. That actually surprised him. His boss wasn't one to put himself out on the line for anyone…not even a trusted protégé…like himself.

Dean nodded and then leaned back in his chair. He lifted his legs up and put them on the end of Sam's bed, crossed at his ankles…looking for wall the world like he didn't have a care in the world. Sam furrowed his eyebrows at the sgt and then sighed as the pain in his shoulder ramped up a notch. "Yeah, Sam he was here. He wants protection on you at all times…so since the doctor is talking about releasing you tomorrow…I guess you and me are gonna get real close."

Sam tilted his head to the side, raising his eyebrows in confusion. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means the captain assigned me and Jimmy to protect you…until further notice." Dean didn't look all that happy about his new assignment. He was a homicide cop…not a babysitter. That was a job for a uniform…not a seasoned detective. But it wasn't exactly his call…and it wasn't that he wanted anything to happen to Sam…far from it. But he couldn't very well track down the men that had done this to the assistant district attorney if he was trying to watch his gorgeous ass all at the same time. He blinked at the thought of this man being 'gorgeous'…_yeah, this so isn't going to end well._

Sam looked away as he started to understand the full extent of the actions from yesterday. His eyes flickered to the window and he looked out into the rapidly darkening sky. Dean watched quietly as the lawyer tried to come to grips with what he'd been brought into unwillingly…the moment his boss had assigned him to this particular case…and the sacrifices he'd been forced to make…this was just another one in a long line. Realization dawned in those expressive blue-green orbs and Dean found that all he wanted to do was to protect this man. And the best way that he knew how, was to find the assholes that wanted Sam dead. _Fucking mob guys anyway…_ He thought as he saw Sam's eyes start slipping shut, his body was shutting down…not that Dean blamed him…but still. Now Dean was going to be forced to watch the man sleep…and his mind was going to have far more time to think of things that he shouldn't be thinking about…

XXXX

"Jimmy…I don't want to move in with the guy…or have him move in with me… Can't you do it?" Dean whined as they sat outside Sam's room drinking the crappy black coffee from the vending machine.

"Nope. Sarah wants me home at night…and we don't exactly have room for another body in that small place. You don't have a family Dean…so the captain said it had to be you." Jimmy's deep blue eyes were resigned as he looked at his partner of four years. He and Dean had been together since he'd been moved from narcotics over into the homicide department…then he and Dean had been assigned to the same case and the rest as they say…is history…and man… had they seen some messed up shit in that time…that was for damn sure. But the case that involved this man…the ADA…well that had been the one that hadn't settled easily with either of them. "Besides, Jordan's starting soccer this year and I promised I wouldn't miss his games…so…sorry buddy. But babysitting detail's all yours."

Dean groaned and wiped his hand down his face as he exhaled loudly. "Isn't there going to be a uniformed unit outside his place at all times? What the hell do they need with a homicide detective on site all the time?"

Jimmy shrugged and downed the last of his coffee as he noticed the doctor making his way in their direction. "Looks like you're up partner." He said as he gestured in that direction. Dean flipped him off and stood up to meet the doctor before he entered the Sam's room.

"You're a real bastard Jimmy…you know that?" Dean said as he glared at his friend. Probably his best friend…but at the moment, Dean didn't really like him very much.

"You love me and you know it." Jimmy shot back as he smiled widely and blew a kiss in Dean's direction.

"Asshole." Dean mumbled quickly as he followed the doctor into the lawyer's room and gently pushed the door shut behind himself.

XXXX

Sam looked around the apartment with distaste. It was sparsely furnished and there were empty beer bottles strewn across the living room. The only really interesting thing that the cop had in the small two bedroom place was a large flat screen tv complete with a state of the art sound system and two leather recliners…_oh and the coffee table._ Dean tossed his keys on the table and grabbed the bottles as he headed into the kitchen and chucked them into the trash.

"Sorry…when I left three days ago I wasn't exactly planning on having company over." The cop was picking up stuff as he moved through his home…Sam was standing in the doorway scanning the place that would be his 'home' for a while.

Sam nodded, trying to appear indifferent to the lack of personal belongings in this man's apartment. "Where should I put my stuff?" he asked as he looked around and closed his eyes wondering silently if he clicked his heels together three times…if it would magically transport him home.

Dean pointed at one of the bedrooms across the hallway. "I had Jimmy come over earlier and he let the movers in…the department sprung for a bed and a dresser for you. The room at the end of the hall is mine, the other one with the attached bathroom as all yours…you want a beer?" He asked as Sam narrowed his eyes and held up his sling along with the bag that contained his pain meds. "Right…sorry." The cop said as he flipped on the tv and tuned it to a football game.

Sam rolled his eyes and walked down the hall to the indicated room…he raised his eyebrows as he looked at the full sized bed and the single dresser inside the room. There was a large window off to the left…although there were no blinds or anything, so that would need to be rectified. It was a far cry from his penthouse in downtown…with its walk in closets, french doors, and enormous king sized bed. He sighed and put his bag on the bed and then went to take a look at the bathroom. He groaned when he saw the tiny shower…he'd have to duck if he wanted to get his 6'4 frame beneath the short shower head. "Great…this is just…freaking perfect." He said through clenched teeth. He walked back out of the room and down the hallway toward the kitchen…he was pleasantly surprised to find that the one thing this apartment had to offer was a state of the art kitchen. The range was stainless steel and gas powered, instead of convection…Dean also had a nice marble island in the middle of the kitchen. "Nice…" he whispered. Sam didn't hear Dean step up behind him.

"Yeah…I actually like to cook…so it was the only place I spent any real money." His breath was puffing warmly against Sam's neck as he spun around to face the cop. "Sorry…didn't mean to startle you." Dean said as he moved back so he wasn't so close to Sam.

"No…it's fine Dean. I just didn't expect you be a…cook…that's all." He smiled and Dean couldn't help but smile back as he saw the deep dimples form in the lawyer's handsome face. He blew out a breath and then seemed to realize what he was doing and immediately jerked away from Sam.

"Uh…so how's the room? Will it work for a bit…? At least until we can catch that bastard?" Dean wouldn't look Sam in the eyes now; he was standing away from the larger man as he drained what was left of his beer.

"It's fine, Dean…" he said evenly and then decided to add something quickly, before he lost the other man's interest. "But since it looks like we're going to be 'roommates' for a bit…would it be okay if I had some furniture delivered?" He saw the look of confusion flicker across Dean's green eyes before he wiped his face of all emotions. _No one should be able to do that._ Sam thought in surprise. "Not that I don't appreciate what the department did…but…I'd really like to have some of my own things around me…that's all." He hoped that he hadn't just thrown a barrier up between himself and the cop…Sam really did like and respect the detective…but he was used to a certain level of comfort…and he didn't want to give that up for any longer than necessary.

Dean smiled and Sam found himself drawn into the beautiful face of the other man…he turned quickly to cover his obvious reaction to Dean. "Of course that's okay Sam. Hopefully we can get this guy quickly and you can go back to your apple-pie life." This place was Dean's sanctuary and the addition of another person to his space was not exactly playing into his 'solitary' lifestyle. He'd been trying to get his feet back under him since Carmen had left…and he didn't seem to be doing all that well at it.

Something about Dean's comment bothered Sam. Did he really think that Sam's life was all that easy? He'd been obsessed since Jessica's death…his family didn't even call him anymore because he'd been dodging them for months. His brother Adam was the only one that was still making any effort to see him…he supposed that was what little brother's did…they followed their older brother's around. "Dean?" The other man turned bright green eyes in his direction as he raised his right eyebrow in answer to his name. "Thank you….Uh…for what you're doing here…thanks."

Dean looked away, suddenly embarrassed as he looked up at the other man. "It's my job Sam."

That comment hurt a little more than Sam had thought that it would…he was also a little surprised to find that he actually cared what this man thought of him…and the fact that he seemed to think that Sam looked _down_ on him…well, it bothered Sam. "Okay…well…I think I'm gonna go to bed if you don't mind. The pain meds are kinda kicking my ass here."

"No…you should get some sleep. I'll see what I can do about having some of your things moved over here tomorrow." He wandered out of the kitchen back into the living room, sinking into one of the black leather recliners.

Sam drew his eyebrows together as he tried to read between the lines and found that this man was a complete enigma to him. He couldn't anticipate what Dean would say or do…and that was unusual…since he'd made a living off of knowing what other people thought. He turned and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge before heading to his room. "Night Dean." He said as he passed the living room. Dean lifted his beer bottle over his head and waved it at Sam.

Dean heard Sam close his door and he sank deeper into the chair, trying to clear his nose of the scent of the other man…there was something about him that was getting under Dean's skin…in a major way. And now he was being forced to be around the man 24/7 and that was probably going to give Dean a case of the 'crazies'. He stared dumbly at the tv…the game that was on not even one that he gave a shit about. He heard his cell phone ringing from the other room and he jumped up to answer it, since it could be about the case or his partner.

"Hello?"

"Dean…hey how's it going with your new roomy?" Jimmy's voice floated through the speaker and Dean groaned into the phone.

"Oh it's just fucking peachy…thanks for asking buddy." He said through his gritted teeth. He wanted to slap Jimmy when he snickered…the bastard actually snickered…at Dean. "What's up partner….and I use that term loosely at the moment."

"Oh come on Dean…I didn't have any say in this and you know it. Jordan's first game is this Thursday and Sarah and I were wondering if you wanted to come…that's all. He asked for you specifically…for some reason my son thinks you're awesome." Jimmy finished. His voice deep and rough as he waited for his partner to come up with an excuse as to why he couldn't attend Jordan's game.

"That's because I am awesome asshat." Dean shot back at Jimmy. He knew that he shouldn't go…that he should come up with a reason why he couldn't. But for some reason he really wanted to go…besides it would be something that he could actually take Sam to. That way the ADA wasn't stuck in his apartment for the next…god knows how long. "Mind if I haul our 'guest' with me?"

Jimmy snorted. "Not at all. It'll get the kid out of that barren thing you call an apartment."

"Hey! That's my _home_ you're talking about…whatever… I'll see you at the game." Dean said as he clicked his phone closed and turned…he was surprised to see Sam standing in the doorway staring at him, a blank expression plastered across his face.

"Sam? What's wrong?" Dean asked as he hauled himself out of the chair and walked the few feet separating them.

Sam's breathing was rapid and his eyes were panicked as he seemed to be looking through Dean. His hands were shaking as he held up his phone. Dean was a bit confused until he realized that there was a picture on Sam's phone…he looked closer and then wished he hadn't as he made out what the picture was…it was Sam's dead fiancée…_before_ she was Sam's dead fiancée. And she was being pinned to their ceiling… _Son-of-a-bitch!_

"Oh God Sammy…I'm sorry. Let me have that." Dean took the phone and clicked it closed before turning and gently placing his hands on the large shaking shoulders of the bigger man. "Come sit down and I'll get you some water." He led the other man to one of the chairs and watched as he sank into the leather. Dean came back a moment later and handed the lawyer a bottle of water as he sat in the other chair. "Want to talk about it?" He asked quietly. Sam shook his head and stared blank-faced at the television. Dean inhaled deeply as his eyes kept shifting from the tv to the man seated next to him. Sam looked so broken that Dean wanted to do something…anything to erase that _look_ from the man's expressive face.

"I just thought that whole business with…Jess…that it was all behind me….that's all. This…just…caught me off guard." Sam mumbled as he turned a weary gaze in the cop's direction. His long fingers were twisting his jeans into knots as he continued to stare down at his knees.

Dean pulled himself to his feet and then closed the small distance between them…he squatted down and blew out a breath of air before he spoke. "Sam…" he took a chance and placed his palm on Sam's knee. "We'll catch those bastards…and they'll pay. I promise you…Jimmy and I…we won't let this go until the bastards responsible are behind bars…or dead." Dean's voice was low and steady as he looked up into the worried face of his 'charge'. Sam's eyes widened as he looked down at the determined green gaze of the detective; something inside him made him lean down…his warm breath passing easily over Dean's tanned skin…his eyes darting to the pouty pink lips of the other man.

Dean shifted uncomfortably and Sam pulled back almost violently, as he realized just how close he'd come to kissing the other man. What was it about Dean Winchester that set all his moral compasses twisting in new directions…ones that that they'd never spun in before…he didn't know…but he was damned sure going to find out. One thing was for sure…the life that he'd known…it was over and somehow he and this man were heading into uncharted territory.

Dean watched as Sam pulled away from him…taking his minty warm breath with him…and honestly, Dean was grateful. Because if that man had stayed that close to his mouth any longer…Dean was pretty sure that he would have kissed those delectable lips…and then life as he knew it…would definitely be over.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _I wanted to start a new story and this one has been circulating for a while. So here is the beginning to a new AU involving an unrelated Dean and Sam. There will be romance and intrigue…please let me know what you think. I will be updating this story once a week...on Sunday's most likely.  
_

**Please Review: I would like to know if people are interested in this story.**


	2. New Discoveries

Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kirpke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure.

**Synopsis: ** _Dean Winchester is a seasoned detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the assistant district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. That would be easier if he didn't find himself attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expected…making it difficult to deny their growing attraction to one another… Can they find the man that tried to kill Sam before he can finish the job? _

**Warnings:** This is a complete Alternate Universe…where Sam and Dean are not related and are not hunters. There will be romance in later chapters, along with sex scenes of the _M/M_ variety. If you don't like this type of thing then please do not read.

_Will contain hurt/angsty Dean and hurt/ansty Sam throughout the story._

**Chapter Two**

_New Discoveries_

Thursday came quickly and Dean had completely forgotten that he was supposed to take along the ADA to the game that afternoon…and he'd never even asked Sam if he wanted to go. To be completely truthful, Dean had been trying to avoid Sam a bit since the other night. He hadn't exactly figured out what that had been…but it made him uncomfortable. He licked his lips before he opened the door and walked back into his apartment…he stopped dead in his tracks as he looked around an apartment that had his number on the door…but didn't look a thing like it had when he'd left that morning. There was an oriental rug covering his hardwood floors…and lamps…there were lamps…and other things that Carmen would have insisted that they own. His heart hammered in his chest as his green eyes flitted from item to item, his breathing increasing with each new discovery…it didn't even look like his home anymore…it looked better than anything he would have owned. _And that realization felt pretty damn crappy…_

Sam wandered around the corner with a sheepish grin on his face as he looked into Dean's confused emerald gaze and then opened his arms indicating the new furniture…and…_what the fuck…were those pictures on his walls?_

"So, what do you think?" Sam asked quickly. His eyes begging for acceptance as he looked a little bit like a kid that was worried that he'd done something wrong and was waiting to be punished by a parent. Sam was good enough at reading people to know that he'd completely caught the detective off guard and that the man was struggling to maintain his cool as he scanned the _additions_ to his place. He wandered through the apartment…looking everywhere and taking in what Sam had done…while he'd been at work…and therefor unable to veto any of the lawyer's decisions about decor.

Dean blew out a long breath and ran his hands through his hair as he bit his lower lip and tried to think how he should handle this complete invasion of his life…on every level. This man was everywhere now…he was present throughout the apartment…and he was keeping Dean up at night too. Well…parts of him were keeping Dean up. He raised an eyebrow and forced a smile onto his face as he turned to look at Sam. "Uh…it's nice Sam." He managed.

Sam's face crumpled as he looked at Dean and saw past the false façade that the man put on for everyone else's benefit. "I'm sorry Dean…I didn't mean…to overstep…"

Dean cut him off. He couldn't stand the look on Sam's handsome face…he looked like a puppy that had been kicked and sent to a corner for punishment. "No Sam…it looks…nice." He laughed slightly as his nerves fumbled to the surface, before continuing. "It…it just looks like something my ex-wife would have done that's all." He finished as he stepped back into the living room and faced Sam. Dean didn't want him feeling uncomfortable here…since there was a good chance that he and Sam would be living together for a while. Because the chances that he and Jimmy would be able to find Azazel in the very near future…well they weren't too good. And he knew it.

"I should have asked Dean…I'm sorry…I just…I guess I got carried away." He looked down at his overly large feet, his long hair falling forward into his face making him look more like a fifteen year old kid instead of a thirty year old…highly successful, lawyer.

"It's fine Sam…really…the place looks great." He walked past the larger man and set his keys on the table that was edged up against a large brown leather couch. "Uh…I told Jimmy that I'd go to his son's soccer game tonight and we thought it would be good to get you out of the house…if you don't mind hanging out with a bunch of twelve year olds?" Dean turned so he was looking at the lawyer and waited for Sam to answer. The other man furrowed his eyebrows together as a slow smile worked its way onto his face…his deep dimples making Dean smile in return.

"Really? The department thinks that would be okay?" His face had lit up and had Dean grinning in response as he nodded.

"Yeah, Captain Singer thought it might keep you from getting stir crazy. Plus, I think that it's a good idea for you to be seen at public functions…that way the people that elected your boss don't start to wonder what happened to their assistant district attorney…at least until you can get yourself back to work. Besides, my baby could use someone in the passenger seat." Dean finished as he walked past Sam into the kitchen and opened the door to the stainless steel refrigerator. Sam's face twisted as he tried to figure out what Dean meant…_his baby? Did he mean a car? _Dean interrupted his train of thought as his hand fell lifelessly from the handle and his eyes bulged at the amount of food that Sam had managed to stuff into the contraption. "You did this?" he asked as he gestured to the food. There was even new six pack of beer in the bottom above a crisper full of apples.

Sam nodded slowly and shrugged. "The only thing you had was beer and an old yogurt…so…I had groceries delivered. I didn't want to starve to death."

Dean barked a laugh and smiled widely as he reached into the fridge and grabbed a soda instead of the beer he really wanted. "Okay. How about we grab something to eat on the way back from the game? There's a diner close to the field and they have the most amazing pie…you like pie right? Cuz that could be a 'deal-breaker'."

Sam grinned and nodded. "Yeah Dean…I like pie."

"Good." Dean grinned like a little kid and grabbed his keys indicating the door. "Should we go?" Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket and wallet and stepped out as Dean followed closely behind.

XXXX

Sam was sitting on his new and improved king-sized bed several hours later. His thoughts shifting between finally seeing other human beings and simply being out in the fresh air with the detective; the attraction he was feeling for this man was growing and he wasn't even really sure what was driving it. Sam had never really been interested in men…oh he'd had his share of 'encounters' in college. Apparently because he insisted on impeccable hygiene and he'd been fastidious about his workout times and his clean eating habits…it had sent out some 'bat-signal' to guys that _appreciated_ that type of person.

He'd had far too many conversations about his sexuality…by the time he'd met Jessica his senior year, he'd been sick and tired of denying that he was gay. Sam had never even dated a guy before…but something about Dean was undeniable and he was having a bit of a difficult time rectifying these new thoughts…and the physical reactions that he was experiencing were confusing the hell out of him. He was finding that he really liked simply being around the cop…there was something about him that was soothing to Sam's tattered soul. He glanced out the window at the rising harvest moon and he smiled to himself as he stood up and headed to kitchen for an apple or something…he was still starving. Even after the huge piece of rhubarb pie and an equally large salad at Dean's dinner.

Sam was just stepping into the hallway when he looked up and saw Dean padding from the main bathroom across the hall to his own bedroom. He had a fluffy off-white towel slung low on his lean hips…his upper body bare and his hair still dripping down his well-muscled chest. He glanced up, noticing Sam and smiled easily as he slipped inside his room and gently closed his door. Sam swallowed the lump in his throat and laughed softly to himself at his own 'deer in the headlights' reaction to a man in a towel. It wasn't like he hadn't seen that every time he went to gym for crying out loud.

_What the hell is going on with me…?_ The thought flashed through his head as he grabbed an apple out of the crisper and a Gatorade and then headed back toward his room.

"Hey Sam?" Dean called as his head poked out of his room.

Sam's eyes shot up and connected with the intense forest green of Dean's quizzical gaze. "Yeah?"

"There's a special on VH1 about Metallica…if you want to watch it?" He stepped out of his room, a pair of black LAPD sweats hanging low on his lean hips as Dean pulled a black t-shirt over his shoulders..._he wears a lot of black..._ Sam narrowed his eyes as he noticed a large raised scar on Dean's ribcage, it was about eight inches long and extended from just above his hip all the way up under his armpit…it looked like it had been a pretty nasty cut at one point…and had left a long jagged scar after it had healed...almost like it hadn't been properly taken care of. He wanted to ask about, but decided that maybe there were simply things that Dean wouldn't want to talk about with him…so he let it go.

"Butt-rock…really Dean?" Sam asked as he turned toward the living room, falling into step automatically behind Dean.

"Hey. Don't knock good music...don't tell me you're into that emo shit? And it's not _butt-rock, _it's _Classic Rock. _Besides, if we're going to be staying together for a while, you need to be educated about _real music_." Dean looked overly animated as he nearly vibrated with excitement over a simple television show. The enthusiasm rubbed off easily and Sam found himself grinning and sinking onto the couch at the opposite end of Dean. "Beer?" Dean asked as he jumped up and disappeared inside the kitchen.

"Sure." Sam answered as he looked down at his arm and decided that he could forgo the pain meds tonight.

Dean reappeared with two bottles, handing one to Sam and setting down a bag of pretzels on the coffee table as he sat down and put his feet up. Dean noticed that Sam was staring at the top of the bottle and he realized that it wasn't a twist-top, so he grabbed the bottle away and used the silver ring on his right middle finger to pop the tab on Sam's beer and then handed it back to the other man…their fingers brushing slightly as he released it into Sam's grasp. Sam felt the nearly electrical pulse pass between them from just a simple touch and he pulled in a deep breath to try and settle the butterfly's that were flapping their way through his stomach. _What the hell is this…_He thought silently.

"Thanks." Sam said as he tipped the bottle back and took a long swallow before setting it on the table next to the couch.

Dean watched as the other man settled back into the soft leather of the couch and started watching the docu-style music show. It had been a really long time since Dean had felt like he had any friends outside of Jimmy…and the guys within the department. But as he watched Sam out of the corner of his eye…he realized that he might actually be able to consider this man his friend. Things with Sam were…well, they were easy and that was something that he hadn't had in a really long time…easy. Dean was so intent on the show that he didn't even notice when Sam started to slump over and his eyelids fell closed as his hands fell limply to his lap. Sam's body started to list to the side…his head slipping onto his shoulder and then his long torso bending so that he was lying in a cramped position. That caught Dean's attention. He reached out and gently tried to straighten Sam's head and was a little dismayed when the man was suddenly leaning against him.

As much as Dean wanted to wake up Sam and help him get to bed…this was the first time that he'd seen the man sleep…so he decided that he could let the lawyer sleep awhile longer while he watched the rest of the game. He shifted slightly and Sam's head slipped so that he was now lying on his left side, his right arm still secured inside of the sling and his head now resting on Dean's thighs. Dean closed his eyes against the rising 'feelings' inside himself. He wanted to protect this man…and the better he got to know him…the more he wanted to know _about_ him.

Dean looked down at the childlike face of his 'roommate' and he fought down the urge to run his long fingers through the mass of silky brown hair that was currently covering the other man's face as he slept. This so wasn't good…_I can't feel this way again…not for him._ Dean shoved his rising emotions down and leaned back into the couch closing his eyes in a silent denial…next thing he knew sunlight was streaming across his face and his neck hurt like a bitch.

"Ugh…" He shifted slightly and realized that Sam was still asleep; his hand resting gently against Dean's hip as he snored softly. Dean blew out a breath and carefully extricated himself from beneath the larger shaggy haired man. He grabbed a pillow from the floor and slipped it up under Sam's head and walked slowly toward his own room, stretching his neck and reaching up to rub the sore muscles as he padded into his bedroom and gently closed the door behind him. He glanced down at the morning wood he was sporting and groaned in irritation as he waited for _it_ to go away….some mornings being a guy was just a pain in the ass…and this happened to be one of those mornings.

He looked into the mirror above his dresser, taking in his haggard appearance and sighed when he realized that _it_ wasn't going to go away on its own on this particular morning. The air was warmer in his room than he usually had it and he shook his head as he reached down trying to readjust his straining cock. Dean grabbed his jeans and wandered toward the shower. He needed a cold one…especially this morning, he couldn't afford to be late for work.

Dean was caught off guard when he saw Sam walking toward his own room and nearly running into Dean as he turned the corner toward the bathroom. "Sam…?" Dean said quickly as he reached out to keep the other man from falling when he nearly stumbled in his haste to stop his forward momentum.

"Dean!" Sam's voice was deep and raspy and his blue-green eyes were surprised and slightly hooded from sleep…his mahogany colored hair was sticking up in several different directions as he yawned widely. "Sorry…didn't mean to sleep on the couch man." He said as he blinked owlishly at the detective.

"It's fine…can't always help where you fall asleep dude…I'm just gonna take a shower." Dean mumbled as he inched past Sam, careful not to touch him. Sam narrowed his eyes and looked down…and then his eyes were flying back up as his gaze locked onto the obvious erection of the other man as Dean hurried the rest of the way past him and quickly shut the door behind himself…shooting the lock home as he leaned against the door and hung his head forward onto his chest in frustration. _Damn-it! Why now…why him…?_ He thought silently.

Sam watched Dean hurry past him, trying to hide the totally normal male reaction to morning…and he was a little surprised to realize that he was even thinking about the other man's erection. Dean had looked like he was very well 'endowed'…_what the hell….stop this Sam…_ His thoughts were running rampant lately where Dean was concerned. He knew he'd fallen asleep on the couch…but he couldn't remember if Dean had too…or if he'd just helped Sam get comfortable and then headed off to his own bed once the show was over.

Sam had woken up with his head resting comfortably on a pillow and a small throw blanket pulled up to his shoulders so he wouldn't get cold. He knew that _he_ hadn't done that…so the only explanation was that Dean had…but that was an awfully caring thing to do for another person. There were so many little things that Dean did that just…well they screamed 'caretaker'. And that persona seemed at odds with his job as a homicide detective. This man dealt with death everyday…so where had he learned to be so gentle with the people around him? Sam had watched him carefully as he'd interacted with Jimmy's son Jordan…he'd played with the boy like he was just a big kid himself. Piggyback rides…wrestling on the ground…the whole works…all the things that Sam knew that a _father_ would do with his son.

He knew that there was a shift happening…something about Dean was really inching past his normal 'friend-zone' and it was moving _head-long _into uncharted territory for Sam.

XXXX

Dean walked into the police station an hour later, his coffee in one hand and the report on their latest victim in the other. Jimmy fell into step beside him as they walked toward the briefing room. "So how's Sam this morning?" He wasn't stupid…he could tell that his partner was more than _interested_ in the lawyer. There was definite potential between the two of them…and Jimmy wasn't an asshole…he really didn't care if Dean was straight, gay, or bi-sexual…never had. The sparks that were flying between the two men at Jordan's game yesterday…they had been hard to miss when you knew _Dean Winchester_ as well as he did.

Dean threw an irritated glance in his direction and then raised his eyebrows when Jimmy just smiled and laughed as he held up his hands in a plaintive gesture. "Just asking partner." He said as a chuckle worked its way up his throat and his brilliant blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

"You're such an ass, Jimmy." Dean shot back as he walked into the crowded room and sank into his customary seat in the back of the room. His partner was still laughing as he settled into the empty chair next him, laying down a donut wrapped in white paper.

"Peace offering?" he said as Dean eyed the pastry suspiciously…before nodding and grabbing the maple donut.

"Morning." Captain Singer walked into the room and everyone stopped talking as he headed to the front of the briefing area and turned toward his officers. "So where are we at with the attempt on the ADA's life?" His sharp blue eyes connected with Dean's intense green gaze as he stood as he folded his arms folded to answer the Captain's question.

"Honestly…" Dean started and was immediately interrupted by their intrepid leader.

"No. I want you to lie to me Winchester." Singer said evenly as he folded his own arms and glared at his senior detective.

"Sorry Captain. We don't' have any new leads…Sam…I mean Mr. Wesson…hasn't gone back to work yet. So there's been no chance that they would have tried anything else. Jimmy and I are going to follow the lead on the associate that helped Azazel escape that day…we think it might be a man named Gordon Walker…but we can't substantiate that yet." Dean continued evenly as he looked his boss, watching for a reaction.

Singer nodded, rubbing his hands up over his beard and then looking around the room full of cops. "Okay…well right now…Winchester, Novak…that is your primary concern. Finding _that_ man. All your other cases will be reassigned to other detectives until you know who he is and can guarantee the safety of the assistant district attorney. Is that understood?" he finished without ever allowing his steady gaze to leave Dean's face.

Dean wanted to argue…he didn't want to give up his other cases…but he also knew that he needed to make sure that Sam was safe. At least this way he could focus all his time on that case…without getting drawn off into other cases that might mean that he missed something on Sam's. _Plus, you get to spend more time with him…idiot…_His not so helpful mind slipped in before he could shut it down.

"Yes sir." Dean answered as Jimmy simply nodded and ate his own donut in silence.

"Okay, moving on." Singer said as he started in another case and Dean and Jimmy slipped quietly from the room…since these no longer included them.

Dean rolled his eyes and exhaled loudly as he pulled his chair away from his desk and sank into the seat as he waited for his computer to boot up.

"So how are things with Sam?" Jimmy asked as he sat across from Dean and reached down to turn on his own computer. He took a drink of coffee from the silver thermos and then looked at Dean waiting for an answer.

"He's fine Jimmy. In fact he said he really enjoyed meeting your family and the soccer game was a nice break from the apartment. Anything else you want to know mom?" Dean said snarkily as he glared at his partner. Jimmy laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"You guys seem to get along well." He added as he started writing something on a pad of paper and then glanced up to see if Dean would be answering that question.

"Shut-up Jimmy. Unless you want to wear the rest of that coffee." Dean deadpanned as he glared at his friend.

"Fine…" Jimmy said.

"Anything new?" Dean asked as he stared at the inbox of his email. He had several unanswered messages and some that he really did need to read through carefully. He smiled when he saw one from Jo. She wanted to know how things were going and had they heard about this killer out in northern California called the 'coastal killer'? He rolled his eyes…he'd have to have been living in a hole not have heard about that case. The killer had already taken out seven people…and there didn't seem to be pattern to the victims…at least not one that they could identify. She also asked about Jimmy and gave him some information about mom. Apparently the bar business was going well…Dean knew that that probably hadn't been the most ideal environment for a kid…but he loved the Roadhouse. He'd grown up there…him and Jo. They'd spent their formative years in and out of the place and it had become a place of sanctuary. Ellen hated that both her kids had grown up to work with pyscho-paths and serial killers…but she hadn't really expected anything differently. After all, her husband had been a cop and he'd been a great one…so that had inspired both Jo and Dean in their choice of careers.

He quickly shot her back a response…telling her about the case that he was working and about Sam. Dean wasn't sure why he was telling Jo about Sam…but he really wanted her to know what he was working with here…after all, maybe she could use her contacts to get him some additional information about this Azazel guy and Gordon Walker.

XXXX

Sam was seated on the couch, his bare feet resting comfortably on the coffee table as he drained a protein shake and aimlessly watched television. He had found some documentary on the history channel about the evolution of the rifle. He'd gotten sucked into the show and found that he was actually pretty interested in what had caused this weapon to evolve into one of the most deadly pieces of technical advancements ever created. He was so engrossed that he barely caught the last ring of his phone and managed to answer it before the caller hung up.

"Hello?" He asked without even looking at the caller ID.

"Sam…hey bro...how you doing?" Adam's voice rang through the speaker. He sounded happy and interested in what his brother had to say…at least he'd gotten his older brother to answer the phone this time. After the tragedy with Jessica, it had been difficult to even get Sam on the phone, let alone see him in person.

Sam's eyebrows furrowed and he found that a genuine smile slipped onto his face. "Adam…I'm good...how're you doing?" He grabbed the remote and turned down the tv so that he could hear better.

"I'm doing great. I think I actually got that internship with the LA Times…I'm going to be a real reporter Sam." His voice was nearly bubbling with anticipation as he told his brother about the positive direction his life was heading. After he'd spent the last several years on school, he'd finally landed the 'in' that he'd been chasing.

"Adam…that's…that's great!" Sam said enthusiastically. He heard the lock jingle and he turned his head toward the door and raised his soda at Dean when he came through the door with a large paper bag and smiled in his direction. Something about seeing the cop come home at the end of the day and the fact that he was sitting here…in _their_ place. _Huh…our place. Why does that sound so good…?_ The thoughts were jumping through his head as he watched the man disappear into the kitchen with his purchases.

"Sam…you even listening anymore?" Adam asked with a sigh…as he recognized that his brother had 'checked' out of their conversation.

"Yeah….yeah, sorry Adam…mind if I call you back a little later?" He was trying to see what Dean was doing…he was whistling…in the kitchen…and that had Sam incredibly curious.

"Fine…call me back Sam." Adam said with a sigh and hung up.

"I will…" Sam said as he clicked his phone closed and stood to walk toward the kitchen looking to see what Dean was up to. He was caught off guard by the sight of the man leaning over the counter, cutting two large steaks and then placing them in a seasoning mixture and dropping them into a pan that more like a grill than an actual pan. They sizzled and popped as he turned toward the sink and started washing vegetables.

"What's going on here Dean?" Sam asked as he leaned his hip against the island and folded his good arm over his sling and waited patiently for an answer.

Dean looked up with a slightly surprised expression on his face and then he smiled and Sam felt something 'pop' inside him. "Cooking. What does it look like I'm doing? Building a house?" The sarcasm was thickly laced through his deep raspy voice as he laughed..._it sent tingles through Sam_...and then he started cutting up potatoes into cubes and dropping them into another pan as the steaks continued to sear.

"Whatever it is…it smells fucking fantastic." Sam said as he pushed away from the counter and sauntered over to the stove, pulling in a long breath so he could smell the seasoning on the meat as it cooked.

Dean chuckled. "I told you. I like to cook." He continued to bustle around fixing different things for a meal that looked...like something Sam's mom would have fixed...and man had he missed his mom's home cooking. But he never would have expected that a hardened LAPD homicide detective could cook like that.

"I can see that." Sam answered as he turned and found himself chest to chest with the smaller man. Dean looked up into the soft blue-green eyes of the lawyer and found that he couldn't move. His feet were literally routed to the spot in front of Sam. Sam's gaze dropped to the pouty pink lips of the detective and before he could stop himself he found himself leaning forward and his brushing his own lips against Dean's. The kiss was soft and lit with an electrical tendril of excitement as Sam's tongue brushed along the line of the other man's lips…which opened of their own accord. Sam almost thrust his tongue into Dean's waiting mouth…but found that he suddenly leaning against nothing but air. Dean had pulled back and was staring up at Sam with a confused and hurt look in his eyes.

"Why did you do that Sam?" He asked as he stepped back several feet, to put some distance between them. Dean could still feel the warm tingle of Sam's lips pressed gently against his own and all he wanted to do was lean back into the other man and re-capture his lips in another kiss. But he needed to know what _exactly_ was going on in the other man's head. Because…Dean felt something that was tangible for Sam…and he knew that he could get _really_ hurt here if this was just some sort of a passing fancy for the lawyer.

Sam's face took on the wounded puppy look and he quickly looked away from Dean's confused eyes. He couldn't believe that he'd just done that…and he had absolutely no idea why…it had just seemed like such a natural reaction to being that close to Dean. "I…I…don't know Dean." He stammered as he tried to pull his fractured thoughts together so that he could give the other man a straight answer..._hell, so I can understand this myself. _He thought.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Sam and Dean are getting closer…and that is going to create some real 'headaches' for our boys…espetially since Sam is a witness in a case that Dean is working. Big conflict of interest there. But…love happens at the strangest times…it is up to the people involved if they are willing to take the plunge._

**Please Review: Take the time and please let know what you think of the story.**


	3. Friends or Something Else

Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kirpke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure.

**Synopsis: ** _Dean Winchester is a seasoned detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the assistant district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. That would be easier if he didn't find himself attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expected…making it difficult to deny their growing attraction to one another… Can they find the man that tried to kill Sam before he can finish the job? _

**Warnings:** This is a complete Alternate Universe…where Sam and Dean are not related and are not hunters. There will be romance in later chapters, along with sex scenes of the _M/M_ variety. If you don't like this type of thing then please do not read.

_Will contain hurt/angsty Dean and hurt/ansty Sam throughout the story._

**Chapter Three**

_Friends or Something Else_

Dean continued to stare blankly at Sam…he wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to handle _this_. He pulled in a ragged breath and then furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at the steaks where they were sizzling away happily in the pan…they needed to be turned. He grabbed the tongs and flipped the meat, careful not to splash the oil or seasoning onto his clean counters and then pushed the potato's around in the pan watching them sear in the oil. He did his level best not to think about the heat of Sam's lips pressed against his own as he tried to forget that the man was standing less than ten feet from him. It had to have been a mistake…grief or something else that had forced the other man to lean in and kiss him…crossing so many boundaries that he wondered if there were any left they hadn't just violated.

"Sam…let's just forget this ever happened okay?" Dean said quietly as he pushed his rising feelings back down into the pit of his stomach and squelched any building desires that the other man had unknowingly unleashed.

Sam stared at Dean's broad back and he wanted to slink into a corner and throw up…he'd pushed their friendship to a point where he wasn't sure if he'd just ruined something that _might have been amazing…for both of them._ Could _Dean really just ignore the sparks…there had been sparks, right?_ _Hadn't he felt what Sam had_…or was Sam the only _freak_ in this kitchen tonight? The thoughts were tumbling through his head so fast he couldn't even manage to grab them as they pummeled his unprepared brain. The thought of not touching Dean…of being forced to push down these _feelings_…well it seemed to go against everything that he was…on an almost cellular level. _But if that was what Dean wanted_…? Then that was what Sam would give him. He would try to simply be friends with the detective…he would focus all his thoughts and feelings on that…because that was better than nothing. And he had a feeling that if he pushed this…there was a chance that Dean would walk…_no run…_away from this…._whatever 'this' is._

Dean couldn't bring himself to even look at Sam…so he stayed focused on the food and instead listened for Sam's response to his offer. It didn't take too long before he heard the slow long intake of breath and Sam's deep voice. "Okay…Dean. I'm sorry…I think I just really miss Jess…that's all." Sam lied.

Dean felt like Sam had just skewered him with a knife…straight through the heart. He could have handled the comment of it being a simple mistake…but to say that he missed Jessica and _that_ had forced him to kiss Dean. That was so much worse than anything else that the lawyer could have said to the detective. Dean dropped his head onto his chest and shoved every last inappropriate feeling that he had down into the pit of his stomach and then locked them away. He maneuvered a blank mask into place so that there was no chance that Sam could see what he was really feeling. No matter what happened…he was still a detective, and he was the one in charge of Sam's case…plus, he was also the one person that had been entrusted with the man's life…so he needed to remain clear-headed…and that meant that absolutely _nothing _could happen with Sam.

"It's fine Sam…I get it. Uh…let's just eat some grub and catch a movie on tv…I think there's a Die Hard marathon on Spike tonight." Dean said, his voice vacant of any enthusiasm as he ignored the way his stomach was chewing a hole through his heart. He had known that there was something special about Sam…but he had never thought that the other man would be interested in anything happening with him…turns out…he was right…and that was worse than not knowing.

Sam simply nodded and walked to the cabinet, pulling out two plates and some silverware. He swallowed the lies that were filtering through him as he tried to ignore what the simple proximity of Dean's body was doing to his normally steady breathing. "Yeah…sure. I love those movies." He said evenly, he even managed a slight smile for Dean's benefit.

Sam wasn't even sure how to act around Dean now. He'd set something in motion in that one moment that he wasn't sure he _wanted_ to stop…but Dean had taken that choice away and given him an _out…_and he didn't think that he wanted to take it.

Dean finished cooking the food and then called Sam back from the living room where he had headed once the plates were sitting on the counter. He heaped a pile of mashed potatoes onto Sam's plate and then placed an equally large portion on his own plate and wandered into the living room. He sat as far from Sam as was humanly possible and wondered silently if the other man would even notice…._Sam did…but he kept his mouth shut and filled it with food instead._

"The steak is amazing Dean." He said around a mouthful of succulent red meat and washed it down with a glass of lemonade. Which he'd opted for this evening due to his obviously _altered_ state…he didn't want to accidentally do anything else to make this evening anymore awkward than what he'd already done. He kept catching himself throwing looks over at the older man…Dean's face was buried in his meal and intent on the television. He didn't seem to be having any trouble passing off what had happened between them as a 'mistake'. Sam wasn't even really sure what he was looking for…but whatever it was…he wasn't seeing it.

"Hey….uh…I'm feeling pretty tired…I think I'll just head in to bed…if that's okay?" Sam knew he didn't need to ask permission…but he felt like such an ass at the moment…that just walking out and leaving Dean sitting alone on the couch seemed pretty damn childish.

Dean's green eyes darted up to meet his own blue-green gaze and Sam was surprised to see the deep level of hurt reflected out of the deep forest green orbs…_had he misread Dean?_

"Okay…that's cool Sam…I guess I'll just catch up with you in the morning." Dean said evenly, the look in his eyes shifting to one of cold indifference in the space of a heartbeat. Something pinched in Dean's chest, but he ignored it and turned back to Die Hard 2.

"Hey…uh Dean?" Dean shifted so that he appeared to be listening.

"Are…are…we okay…?" Sam hazarded before he walked out of the room.

Dean shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side, never really turning to see the man standing behind him. "Yeah Sam…why wouldn't we be?" His deep rough voice was so cold and foreign sounding that Sam didn't want to push any further. He simply nodded and took his still mostly full plate to kitchen, setting it next to the sink and then headed for his room.

Dean pulled in a ragged breath and ran his fingers down his stubbled face when he finally heard Sam's door click shut. _Why do you have to be so enticing Sam…?_ Dean couldn't stop the groan that escaped his lips when he thought of the tall lawyer…and the way that his hard muscled body had felt leaning against his own earlier. He'd felt the first real stirrings of _want and longing_ racing through his body in that one instant.

Dean hadn't felt a need to get close to anyone…oh he'd certainly not been a _monk_…in fact most of the new female officers wouldn't even talk to him anymore…but he hadn't wanted to take it to any other level with any of them. Sam was the first person to spark any _real interest_ in him for the last couple of years…ever since things had gone wonky with Carmen. And of course…per his usual Winchester luck…he'd gone and gotten interested in someone that was thoroughly confused and totally _off-limits_. He sighed in frustration and stood to haul his plate back into the kitchen; he was just dropping it into the sink and turning to start cleaning up when he felt a hand land gently on his shoulder, turning him around.

Sam was standing behind him and he wasn't even given any warning before the taller man was leaning in and claiming Dean's lips in a strong passionate kiss that couldn't be mistaken for anything but pure unadulterated _need. _Dean couldn't stop his tongue from slipping over the line between Sam's lips, tasting him as his hands slid up and fumbled with Sam's long hair as he tilted his head down for better contact with the shorter man. Sam's lips parted and Dean's tongue darted inside and he got his first _real taste_ of the other man…and he tasted…awesome. He felt more than heard the taller man groan into his mouth and then Dean felt his knees get weak as Sam's good hand was suddenly splayed over the small of his back…pulling him impossibly closer to the his broad chest and lean length. Their hips now rubbing together and the obvious _mutual_ attraction felt through their jeans as they continued to plunder each other's mouths.

Finally the need for air made them pull reluctantly apart…and Sam leaned his forehead against Dean's…struggling for the proper words to describe how he was feeling. "I'm sorry for surprising you Dean…but I needed you to know that I _knew_ what I was doing…and that I wanted to kiss you. It wasn't a mistake or an accident." He pulled away and then turned slowly as he walked back to his room, gently pushing his door closed with soft 'snicked' as the door latched. Dean was still staring at the space that Sam had previously occupied…his lips were electrified with the feeling of Sam…and he could still taste the minty breath and a distinct scent that was completely and utterly Sam's.

Dean was trying to gather his sputtering thoughts as he laid his plate in the sink and rinsed off Sam's. His mind was having a difficult time rectifying what had just happened with what he'd _expected_ to happen. He honestly, hadn't expected anything from Sam…he knew that they were friends, and that frankly he really liked the lawyer…and it went way past simple friendship. They had a decent amount of things in common…like they both wanted to help people and they'd both had tragedies in their own lives that had shaped them onto who they had become in almost undefinable ways. _But was he really ready to start something? _Dean wasn't sure that he was. Sam had made his desires pretty clear…but it was still ultimately Dean's decision if he chose to pursue this with the other man…and the ramifications of this choice…they were far reaching.

He leaned against the counter and let his fingers drift up to his lips…they ghosted over where Sam's had been pressed moments ago…and he smiled to himself. Things were going to have to change…either he was going to have to be pulled from this case…or he and Sam needed to talk and he would need to explain to him that _this_ just wasn't a possibility. Not while they were still trying to catch Azazel…because Dean simply couldn't afford to be distracted…not when Sam's life hung in the balance.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Short chapter, but it's all about patience here. Dean needs some time to decide what he is and is not willing to risk…and Sam just needs to finish healing. Next chapter will be up soon._

**Please Review: They really make sitting down and plunking away on my keyboard more fun.**


	4. Private Security

Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kirpke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure.

**Synopsis: **_Dean Winchester is a seasoned detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the assistant district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. That would be easier if he didn't find himself attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expected…making it difficult to deny their growing attraction to one another… Can they find the man that tried to kill Sam before he can finish the job? _

**Warnings:** This is a complete Alternate Universe…where Sam and Dean are not related and are not hunters. There will be romance in later chapters, along with sex scenes of the _M/M_ variety. If you don't like this type of thing then please do not read.

_Will contain hurt/angsty Dean and hurt/ansty Sam throughout the story._

**Chapter 4**

_Private Security…_

Dean was sitting at his desk, his head resting against his folded hands…it was barely 5 am and he still hadn't been to bed. His head and his heart were at war…and his head was winning. Mostly because Dean's heart couldn't handle the idea of something happening to Sam. He leaned forward and picked up a very cold cup of black coffee, he sighed as he stood up and headed into the PD kitchen. Dean's weary green eyes landing on the empty coffee pot and causing him to blow out a tired breath as he ran his fingers through his short blonde hair in irritation. He went about fixing a new pot and leaned against the counter, shaking his head. _What was I thinking…letting him live with me? Jesus…I'm no better for him than the man that wants him dead. _The thoughts were rolling around in his over active brain as he waited for the coffee to brew. He'd always known that people that crawled into bed with him generally ended up dead…or hating his guts…either way, he didn't want that with Sam.

"Well, that can't be a good sign…Dean Winchester in the office before 8 am." Jimmy smiled as he held out a full cup of coffee from Starbucks. "Here, figured you could use a cup."

Dean snorted and crossed to take the steaming cup of dark black coffee from his friend. "Yeah…it's been a bit of a night." He took a sip of the strong bitter brew and smiled as the French roast slid easily down his throat.

"I can see that." Novak said easily. He raised his dark eyebrows and then smiled again, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. "So…how is the Assistant DA?"

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "I think he's confused Jimmy….this isn't a good idea. He's my responsibility and I can't do anything that will put him in danger…or shift my focus." His voice was tight and even as he spit out what he'd rehearsed in his head. He couldn't do it…this was going to be an enormous case and the risks? Well, they were pretty well off the charts, so the chances of someone getting hurt or even killed were just too high. And he _had_ to make sure that it wasn't Sam Wesson.

Jimmy nodded as he watched Dean's eyes avoiding his steady gaze…_oh shit…this isn't good. Dean likes this guy…like 'really' likes him._ It wasn't that Jimmy had anything against that type of thing, but Dean was right, this could really cause a problem for them and the department. This case was simply too high profile for there to be _any _mistakes; he hadn't seen Dean genuinely interested in anyone since Carmen…and look how that had ended. "Okay, so what do you suggest we do here partner?"

Dean shook his head and took another drink of his coffee. "That's what I've been trying to figure out all night." He continued to lean against the counter, his entire body radiating weariness and frustration.

"And?" Jimmy pressed.

Dean snorted derisively. "I got nothing."

XXXX

Sam was sitting on the couch in the living room. He kept thinking back to Dean. The feel of his body and the press of his luscious lips against Sam's own…and the look on his face when he'd gone to bed, leaving the older man standing in his kitchen with a confused yet somehow satisfied look on his face. Sam wasn't sure what was going on with himself…hell, he wasn't even gay…at least he'd been fairly sure he wasn't…and then he'd met detective Dean Winchester. _And now?_ Nothing seemed to make any sense. He flipped through the channels on the tv randomly and kept looking for something…anything to watch. Nothing was catching attention, so his mind kept flitting around his circumstances with the law man.

His arm was a little painful today and he had an appointment in an hour at the hospital, so he'd done his best to kill time until that appointment time came up. Dean and Jimmy were supposed to pick him up…but the longer he sat on the couch, alone with his thoughts, the more restless he got.

So Sam decided to take himself to the appointment, he'd just let Dean know and at least this way…he'd get out of this damn house. He knew that there was a unit parked out front and that they would be looking for Dean's car…not his BMW. He was starting to go a little stir crazy here. Maybe he could stop by the library or maybe a bookstore or something and find some things to read. He grabbed his leather coat and his keys from the table near the door and walked out to his car. Dean had made him put it in the garage, so Sam quickly made the short trip and sighed happily when he saw his BMW parked there. He slid behind the wheel, the leather molding to his body instantly as he fired up the engine.

The street was clear as he pulled out of the driveway, Sam drove the few miles to the hospital…he didn't see the tail he picked up around Pine Street. A small late model Honda followed him from a pretty decent distance.

Sam pulled through the drive through of the local coffee shop and grinned at the barista, 'Jenny' as she flirted shamelessly with him. He left her a big tip and headed up the street to the hospital, where Doctor Banister was waiting for him.

Finding parking was easy at this time of day he hadn't even made it out of the car before he heard his phone start ringing and before he could even shut off the engine of his German engineered beauty. He grabbed his phone and groaned as he saw Dean's number flash across the screen_. Shit_, he'd forgotten to call the cop and tell him he didn't need the protective babysitting detail today. Apparently, Dean _hadn't_ forgotten. He pressed the answer button and waited to get chewed out by the cop.

"Hey Dean." He said quickly.

"Where the hell are you Sam?" Dean seethed through the phone. Sam was pretty sure the vein on Dean's forehead was currently sticking out.

"I had that shoulder appointment, remember?" Sam answered as he headed through the sliding glass doors and into the small medical wing of the hospital.

"No, I didn't forget. That's why I'm calling you asshat." Dean was barely keeping a reign on his temper as he pictured all of the horrible things that could happen to his witness while out of his sight…off by himself. "You were told to wait for me and Jimmy."

Sam interrupted him at this point, his own temper flaring. "I'm not a dog Dean. I don't _stay_ on command." He said through clenched teeth. Sam nodded at the receptionist as he entered the office and signed in, ignoring the man on his phone.

"Sam, this about more than just staying put. This is about your life man. Don't you get that?" Dean couldn't believe that he was having this conversation with the lawyer. He'd already been shot by the man and they'd killed his girl and then sent him pictures of that crime nearly 6 months later. What the hell was he thinking? "I can't protect you, if I don't know where you are." The last part came out softer as Dean closed his eyes in frustration. He was worried about Sam…and wasn't just because he was a primary witness…or part of Dean's investigation. He'd gotten to know the lawyer and he considered him a friend…more than a friend if last night was anything to go by.

Sam heard the vocal shift and that eased some of his own anger, making him feel slightly guilty for making Dean worry. "I just…" He dropped his head onto his chest and blew out a loud breath. "I just couldn't be cooped up anymore Dean. I was going crazy."

Dean swallowed and then looked over at Jimmy shaking his head in irritation. "I get that Sam. But this could get you killed…" Jimmy raised his eyebrows and nodded at Dean's tactic, he approved of letting the lawyer know the extent of danger he was in every time he chose to go out unprotected.

"Well, I didn't get killed. And I'm at the hospital where I'm supposed to be…so stop worrying officer." Sam shot back and then hung up. He wasn't going to be lectured on his own safety. He knew the level of danger he was in…but he couldn't just stop living his life as a result of that. He'd known when he started this case more than a year ago that it would be a dangerous gig…that he would be pissing off one of the most powerful men in LA. But he'd also known that it would make his career and that it was the right thing to do…morally and ethically. This man needed to be brought down…and Sam'd made the decision to do that. He hadn't known that it would cost him Jessica or that it would land him in this…_predicament_ with Dean…but…it was still right.

He was called back into the doctor's office a few minutes later. His arm was aching as the man shifted it and checked the rotation of the shoulder joint. "Well, it looks like its healing well Sam. I think we can start physical therapy next week….and then…we'll see how it progresses from there." Sam nodded.

"Okay, thanks doc." Sam said as he pulled his shirt back on. He went to stand just as someone slipped something up to his back and he stiffened. He knew the feel of the muzzle of a gun barrel when he felt one.

"Don't turn around law boy. Just start walking…slowly." The voice was low, and had a hint of an accent…although he couldn't quite place it. Sam inhaled sharply and then lifted his blue-green gaze to the doctor.

"Really doc?" he said evenly, disappointment dripping from the words. The other man looked scared shitless and he was shaking when his brown eyes finally met Sam's.

"Sorry Sam…not my call." Sam could tell he was terrified, so whatever _this guy_ had on the doctor…it was legitimate.

"It's okay…I get it." His voice was resigned as he felt the gun pushed deeper into his spine.

"Get moving." The voice shot out.

Sam closed his eyes and started walking. He reached out and grabbed the handle on the door pushing it open slowly and stepping through. His eyes flickered up and connected with the worried green gaze of Dean as he was walking toward him. "Get rid of him…or he dies Wesson." The voice told him. Sam licked his lips as he saw the concerned expression on the officer's handsome face as he closed the distance separating them.

"Sam, you okay?" Dean asked as soon as he was within talking distance.

Sam closed his eyes for a moment as he prepared to say things that he was _definitely_ going to regret. "What's up Dean? You need something?" He held his breath and then continued cruelly. "I think we pretty well said everything last night in the kitchen…don't you?…And this morning when you left me sitting alone in that apartment…I don't think there's much else to say here detective." He saw the confusion and then the instantaneous flash of hurt before Dean covered his reaction, slipping his cool mask into place and nodding. "I think it'd be best for me to move to another safe-house." Sam finished, his own heart beating faster and the distinct feeling of heart break shooting through his chest. He hadn't wanted this…he'd never wanted to hurt Dean.

Dean remained cold as he nodded and then looked up quickly as Jimmy walked into the area and stopped when he saw the blank icy look on Dean's face and the cold one on Sam's. "Who's this?" He asked indicating the man standing behind Sam.

"Private security. And as you can see I'm well covered, so I think I'll just head back and grab my things from your place." Sam walked past the two confused cops, part of him praying that they would see through his performance and a small part hoping that they wouldn't. Because he didn't want either of these men hurt…particularly Dean.

As they entered the elevator, he felt the gun slip further up his back until it was resting against the base of his skull. "This is just a message Sam…we can get to you anywhere…anytime…anyplace. So I'd drop the investigation or not only am I gonna kill you…but I'm gonna make that cop…the pretty one with the bright green eyes…I'm gonna send him your heart…in a box." Just before the doors slipped open he felt a slicing pain in his lower ribs as a knife slid between his floating ribs. He wanted to cry out in pain, but he was so surprised that all that happened was that he slipped slowly to the floor. The doors opened and the man slid out and disappeared into the distance.

Sam leaned against the side of the box and tried to catch his breath as pain seared through his side.

The doors opened again and a small middle-aged man stepped on. He'd pressed a button for one of the floors before he noticed Sam sitting in a growing pool of blood. "Oh my god man…you okay?" He asked as he sank to his knees and swore as he looked at Sam's rolling eyes.

Sam managed to shake his head 'no'. "A cop on the fourth floor…Winchester…get him." He said as he closed his eyes and just focused on breathing. The man lurched from the elevator screaming about help and then the rest was a blur of activity.

XXXX

Dean was still reeling from the cold way that Sam had treated him. Hell, he hadn't even talked to the guy about what they should do about their _situation_. He knew what he should do…but a part of him was reluctant to just shut this thing down…he wasn't ready to just let this man walk out of that part of his life…because Dean was pretty certain there was something special there with the lawyer. They just needed to live long enough to find out what that connection was.

Sam should have been half way home…and now Dean was being paged to the emergency room. What the hell is going on? He rushed to the ER, Jimmy jogging behind him as they rounded the corner and everything that Dean had feared rushed up to slap him in the face. There was Sam, lying in a pool of blood, emergency staff trying to save his life…and Dean hadn't been there…hadn't been there to protect him…._shit!_

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Kinda a cliff hanger, sorry about that. I wanted to get a chapter out and no worries about when Sam and Dean will get this figured out…it'll happen. It just takes some time to get there…anticipation and angst are kinda my thing._

**Please Review: I'm hoping that you guys are liking the suspense I'm building here. Let me know.**


	5. Admissions

Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kirpke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure.

**Synopsis: **_Dean Winchester is a seasoned detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the assistant district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. That would be easier if he didn't find himself attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expected…making it difficult to deny their growing attraction to one another… Can they find the man that tried to kill Sam before he can finish the job? _

**Warnings:** This is a complete Alternate Universe…where Sam and Dean are not related and are not hunters. There will be romance in later chapters, along with sex scenes of the _M/M_ variety. If you don't like this type of thing then please do not read.

_Will contain hurt/angsty Dean and hurt/ansty Sam throughout the story._

**Please Review: It's my only request from the readers...'blinks sad eyes'**

**Chapter 5 **

_Admissions_

Dean watched nervously as they lifted Sam onto a gurney, his large frame barely fitting on the small white bed, he moved next to the larger man as a nurse pressed a pad into the wound. "Hey, how is he…what happened?" He asked as he moved along with the rapid progress of the gurney. The nurses and the doctors were calling information back and forth, but Dean wasn't really hearing them. His eyes were drawn to the blood staining Sam's ribs…where that son of a bitch had managed to stab him.

The nurse looked at him with interest, immediately seeing the gold badge hanging from his neck. "He was stabbed detective. The knife seemed to have missed anything vital…so far as we can tell. We're taking him up to ER 2; you can talk to the doctor there, as soon as they get him stabilized and check for further injury." They had reached the double doors and Dean found himself and Jimmy being stopped by two different nurses. Wearing sympathetic if stoic expressions as they told the officer's that they couldn't follow the gurney past this point.

"We can't have you in there detective, I'm sorry…give us time to stabilize him and then you and your partner can talk to him, once he's awake." A random male nurse said evenly. That had Dean straightening his back…_when had Sam gone unconscious?_ He strained to see through the small square window in the door.

"He'll be okay though, right?" Dean asked. The man looked at him with a strange mixture of confusion and empathy.

"We believe so, yes. But until the doctor can get a better look at the injury…we can't say anything concrete at this time." The man said as he turned from the two men and slipped through the double doors and out of sight. Dean felt his stomach roll with the stench of the antiseptic's and the cleaning agents that were used in hospital's nationwide…they'd always bothered him. Ever since his mother had died when he was young.

Jimmy reached out and gently grabbed Dean's shoulder. "Come on. We can wait in the room out there." He pulled Dean toward the white sterile looking waiting area and sighed when the other man actually allowed himself to be directed. _Because that was really not like Dean_…at all. "Do you think it was Azazel?" he asked quietly.

Dean raised his eyebrows and sighed before scrubbing his hand down his face. "Yeah…yeah I do. But we can't prove a damn thing Jimmy. We weren't there and…Sam paid the price for that." He blew out a long low breath in frustration. His hands were clenching and unclenching at his side as he struggled with his own guilt for that oversight. It did prove that this thing with Sam had the potential to shift his focus from protection to…whatever this was turning into. But as he thought of the tall lawyer…he wasn't entirely sure that he could stay away from him. Sam was getting under his 'walls' in a major way.

Jimmy nodded. He knew where his friend was coming from. They had let the ADA out of their sight for a few hours and this was the result. The man had been stabbed in a public place…and they had even been here for Christ's sake…and it still happened. Both he and Dean had been in the hospital and they had not been able to stop this bastard from getting to Sam.

Dean was sinking into a chair and leaning forward with his elbows resting lightly on his knees. He had allowed this thing with Sam to cloud his judgment…that was why he'd left early that morning…to try and deal with it…and that had gotten Sam hurt. _Shit…Sam had been fucking stabbed_. The guilt was tripping through his system in waves as he thought of the fact that _they_ could have stopped it…should have been able to stop it. If he'd been listening to his gut, instead of his wounded and confused heart, he would have noticed that the guy with Sam wasn't security…and never had been. He'd been in the process of taking Sam hostage…and Dean had simply let him.

"We gotta take a step back and figure this shit out Jimmy. Cuz, I can't deal with him being hurt. Seriously, outside of our assignment…I can't take him getting hurt. He's important…as more than just a case…" Dean knew he was laying a lot on his partner, but he needed someone to know where he was at. Because he couldn't simply ignore this…the way he was feeling right now…if he didn't acknowledge where it was coming from. It might just get Sam killed…and Dean? Well, he really needed to sleep at night…and that hadn't happened since he'd started _feeling_ a certain way toward Sam. He ran scenarios through his head for the next hour until a doctor finally stepped out to give the men an update on Sam's condition.

"He sustained a stab wound between the lower floating ribs on the left side of his body, he was, however, very lucky. The knife didn't puncture anything vital…but he will be in a fair amount of pain for the next few days. He is resting now, but if you want to see him, please feel free. A local unit had been stationed outside of his room, no one that isn't specifically approved; by you, will be allowed into that room…that includes hospital staff." The doctor gave them some other statistics on Sam and then left them to make their way back to the room that had been assigned to the lawyer. True to his word, the doctor had left instructions with the uniformed officers waiting outside the ADA's room; they looked at both of the detectives ID before allowing them into the room.

Sam was lying in a large white bed, his heart rate beeping on a monitor from the corner. Jimmy took one look at the broken expression on Dean's face and excused himself from the room. He didn't want to interrupt whatever it was that Dean felt that he needed to say to Sam. Dean pulled a chair over and sat down, leaning in to brush the hair back from Sam's face. It was a tender gesture and caught him a little off guard, he wasn't particularly a _gentle_ guy. "I'm so sorry Sam." Dean said quietly as he looked at the heart monitor again and cringed inwardly at the tiny beeps. He knew it was necessary, but it brought up memories of his mother…when she had died. He'd spent long hours in the hospital before that had happened…and it had scarred him. He knew it had…that was why he stayed away from hospitals as much as possible.

Sam's eyes fluttered open and the first thing that he saw was the worried face of one Dean Winchester. He was staring intently at Sam, his green eyes raking over him and searching for any source of pain that Sam wasn't about to tell him existed. "You feeling okay?" Dean asked quietly.

Sam groaned and he shifted uncomfortable in the bed. "Well…I feel pretty fucking stupid…" he muttered as he tried to smile at the detective.

Dean snorted slightly and smiled. "Yeah…Me too." He answered as he reached up and gently took Sam's hand. "I'm sorry Sam…I shouldn't have run away this morning. I just didn't know how to handle…this." He waived his hand between them and looked sadly at Sam's understanding expression.

Sam nodded slightly. He was harboring his own guilt over what had happened. He'd been so sure that he could still do the things he used to and that he needed to prove to Dean that being with him _wasn't' a risk._ Obviously, he'd been wrong. And wow…it had never hurt so bad to be simply _wrong._ "It's okay Dean. I pushed too far, too fast. This morning was my fault…I didn't take the threat seriously enough…and I pushed you. And I'm sorry for that. This is all new for me."

"No Sam. I just…wasn't ready to admit anything…and this is really complicated with you. The trouble we could both get in…its big Sam." Dean said as he looked earnestly at the larger man. Sam nodded, although he didn't look like this was something that he wanted to hear.

"So…what happens now Dean?" He moved around again, and his face pinched in pain as the stitches in his side pulled painfully. Dean's eyes narrowed in worry as he watched Sam deal with his pain silently. He pulled his hand across his face and stood up, walking to the window and looking out into the darkening sky.

"I don't know Sam…" He said honestly. The colors of the sunset were beautiful, deep purples mixed with a blood orange color…he smiled as he thought of what it would look like at the ocean. He sighed and turned back around, his face bathed in the fading light. Sam found that his breath caught at the sight. _God…he was beautiful. _ He swallowed his response to the man standing in front of him…his tongue darting out to wet his lips. Dean didn't miss the sensual nature of Sam's tongue…and his own body responded to the unconscious action of the other man.

"I'm not sure I can just ignore this Dean." Sam said as his eyes watched Dean's face twist in sympathy. Dean smiled and walked back to the bed, sinking down next to Sam and carefully taking his hand again.

"I don't think I can either Sam…God I wish I could. It would be easier for both of us…but…" Dean leaned in and gently placed his lips on Sam's surprised ones. He felt a zing of adrenaline run through his system as Sam's lips responded immediately to the placement of the pouty full lips of the detective. Sam's lips were soft and questing as his tongue darted out to slide along the line of Dean's mouth. It opened of its own volition and Sam's tongue darted inside and swirled around the other man's delicious mouth. Dean tasted like spearmint…and coffee…and the mixture was intoxicating for Sam. He moaned into the kiss and then Dean was pulling away, his eyes blown wide and his hands resting tentatively on Sam's broad chest. He was careful of the injury that the lawyer had sustained…but he couldn't help the small smile that played at the corners of his lips when his gaze connected with Sam's. "That's why I can't ignore this." He said in a lust roughened voice.

Sam stared at the cop…he was like pure sex walking around…and Sam's body, though injured, was definitely responding to his presence. He reached out and ran his fingers along the hard planes of Dean's stomach. This caused the other man to groan as he allowed Sam's fingers to slip beneath his t-shirt and touch the soft skin just above his jeans…and his rising erection. Sam's sharp gaze dropped to the obvious arousal that the detective was now trying to shift to a better position in the tight levi's. He chuckled and Dean shot him a slightly irritated expression. His own green eyes dropping to his front.

"Thanks for that Sam." He said through a rough voice that sent little arpeggios of delight through Sam's spine. He wanted to do so much more…not that he knew exactly what that was…but he knew he wanted to touch every inch of Dean's body.

"Sorry…" Sam said without any real remorse. The pain meds started to kick in and he felt his eyelids getting heavier as he settled back against the pillows. "I think my meds are working now." He said in a slightly slurred voice. Dean nodded and sat down next to him in the recliner chair.

"Get some sleep Sam. I'll be here when you wake up." He settled back and kicked his booted feet up so that they were resting on Sam's bed. Sam moved his right hand so that his arm was resting over Dean's shins. It was a comforting gesture for the cop…it meant that Sam _wanted_ him here…for more than just protection detail. That one little fact made something thaw a little inside of Dean...deep down where he'd buried his feelings after Carmen had left him. The ending his marriage hadn't been a real big surprise for him. He'd always suspected that things weren't going to work out for them. He'd had a bit of a wandering eye and not always for the fairer sex. Dean appreciated good looking people...didn't matter if they were men or women. Oh, he'd never cheated on Carmen...although she hadn't believed that when he told her...but he had certainly looked over the fence at the grass on the other side. But there was something that was different about Sam...something that made him want find out what this could be. He could already feel his heart getting involved on a deeper level than he'd thought he was capable of anymore. The way the lawyer made him feel was intoxicating and he wanted to feel it all the time. Wanted to be around Sam all the time. And yeah...he was the lead detective on this case...but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle if he was going to try and ignore what was happening here. So...instead...he was going to go with it and see where it led. Plus, he'd keep a far closed eye on Sam after this.

A thought occurred to him suddenly...if Captain Singer didn't pull his ass off this case because of the events of today, that is. He knew that when he saw the gruff older cop he was going to be missing part of his ass as a result of the ass-chewing he was going to take for this fuck up today. But for now? He could sit here in silence and watch Sam sleep...keep him protected from anything else getting to him...at least for today. So he'd take this thing one day at a time. _Yup, that's my plan...one day at a time._ He thought silently.

"You better be." Sam mumbled as his face went slack and he drifted off into a medication induced sleep.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Sam and Dean will be trying to figure out who came after Sam and with the help of Jimmy, they will also be treading into uncharted territory as they explore this growing attraction. Details about the case Sam was building are also forth coming with new villains and friends galore._

**Please Review: I want to know what you think about the progression of this little story. Anything you might want to see in the upcoming chapters. **


	6. Coming Home

Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kirpke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure.

**Synopsis: **_Dean Winchester is a seasoned detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the assistant district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. That would be easier if he didn't find himself attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expected…making it difficult to deny their growing attraction to one another… Can they find the man that tried to kill Sam before he can finish the job? _

**Warnings:** This is a complete Alternate Universe…where Sam and Dean are not related and are not hunters. There will be romance in later chapters, along with sex scenes of the _M/M_ variety. If you don't like this type of thing then please do not read. This chapter contains the buildings of a sex scene...you have been warned.

_Will contain hurt/angsty Dean and hurt/ansty Sam throughout the story. Thank you to anyone that reviewed this last chapter, it is so appreciated._

**Please Review: It's my only request from the readers...'blinks sad eyes'**

**Chapter 6**

_Coming Home_

Two days later Sam was released from the hospital. The point where the knife had entered his lower back was painful, but he refused the medication in favor of lucidity. Sam had never liked being 'fuzzy' brained and with this thing with Dean hanging in the air…he really didn't want to deal with that at the moment. He wanted everything that came out of his mouth to be truthful and firing on all cylinders. He'd been surprised when Dean had kept his word and been around most of that time…if it wasn't Dean, then Jimmy had been there, sitting quietly by the edge of the bed, reading a…the man's glasses sitting low on his nose as he perused the pages of some mystery/thriller. Sam thought that was a little odd, since he would have figured that a homicide cop had all the mysteries and thrillers that they could handle…apparently not.

Sam hadn't had a moment where he wasn't being watched by someone since the attack in the elevator. For that he was grateful, Sam wasn't prepared to die and it seemed as though there were certain people that were definitely trying to accomplish that task. His thoughts turned to Dean and he felt a tingle of warmth spreading through his chest at the sight of the cop, currently sleeping, in the small recliner off to his right. His luscious pale pink lips had fallen open and he was snoring softly…probably due to the odd angle of his neck against the back of the chair, his body was not what Sam would call _relaxed_ but he was asleep. Sam had taken the opportunity and simply stared at the form of the man that he was finding himself increasingly attracted to. The freckles were easily identifiable against the pale skin. His dark golden lashes were resting softly against his lower lids, and his eyebrows crinkled slightly as Dean shifted in his sleep and then twisted his back in another direction.

The reposition of his body had pulled his shirt up a bit and was giving Sam an amazing view of Dean's lower abs. The muscles were rippled and just the right side of tanned, and he found his heart rate picking up as he continued to lazily stare at the sleepy cop. His gaze dropped and he found that he was fascinated by the light trail of hair that disappeared under the dark wash jeans that Dean was wearing. Sam closed his eyes as he remembered the feeling of Dean's obvious attraction to him the other night. He wasn't positive…but he was fairly certain that Dean was every bit _as well endowed_, as he himself was. It wasn't a pride thing…well not completely a pride thing…but just an observation that had Sam shifting uncomfortably in the bed when the blood started to rush south as his thoughts continued to focus on the blonde in the chair.

XXXX

Dean had pulled up behind the apartment, his eyes flitting over to Sam's massive form more often than he would admit to if asked. The lawyer had actually fallen asleep in the car on the way back to Deans; the traffic on the 405 had been truly epic this afternoon. The music of Styx was playing softly in the background and Sam's head had lolled back against the head rest; Sam's hair slipping out of his face and giving Dean a perfect view of his chiseled features. He noted that Sam had a small mole just off to the left of his nose and way he position accentuated his long neck…making Dean wonder what that skin tasted like. He shook his head and tried to pull his thoughts away from the injured man he was lusting over. But as he pulled his gaze he found that he was distracted when Sam shifted and his long legs…like really fucking long legs…fell apart and Dean found his eyes dropping to the apex between Sam's legs. The slight bulged he saw there making his mouth water as he tried to swallow his own physical response.

He'd never wanted anyone as badly as he wanted Sam. Dean didn't know what it was about the man that had enthralled him like this. But he damn sure wanted to find out, because this…_he shifted slightly and reached down to reposition his growing cock…_was way beyond _interested._ He found his mind wandering again as he wondered what it would feel like to have that man's long legs wrapped around him? Dean's tongue darted out and wet his lips as his erection went from slightly uncomfortable…to he needed to go take of the thing before he did himself damage. He sighed and reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration and then reached over to gently touch Sam's arm.

"Mmmm…" Came the sleepy response of the other man. Dean closed his eyes and swallowed before attempting to rouse Sam again. His fingers reached up and gently traced Sam's jawline and shifted over to brush lightly across the lawyers lips. Sam's eyes slowly opened and he raised his eyebrows as Dean's heated green gaze came into focus. Dean fingers dropped from his face but not from his body. Dean let his hand land on Sam's thigh, he was taking a risk here…he knew that…but he needed to _touch_ Sam.

"Your hands feel warm." Sam muttered as he shifted carefully, trying to avoid pulling at the painful stitches on his back. He didn't look away from the mesmerizing face of the detective and he could feel his body responding to that simple touch in a distinctly _positive_ manner.

Dean chuckled and then a genuine smile worked its way onto his cupid bow lips. He pulled the bottom one between his teeth in a gesture that had Sam's heart racing. "Uh…can I just try something?" He asked as his gaze dropped to Sam's lips and then flitted back up the blue-green of Sam's eyes.

Sam simply nodded and Dean reached up placing both hands on the side of the other man's jaw. He scooted across the bench seat and then leaned in, his lips gently brushing Sam's in way that had the lawyer tingling from head to toe. Dean's skilled lips moved and teased Sam's in a way that was almost sinful, his tongue gently tracing the line of the other man's lower lip. As soon as he felt the lips part he thrust his tongue inside and plundered Sam's mouth. They kissed like that for an unknown amount of time before Dean was pulling reluctantly away. His eyelids still closed and his mind processing this feeling of _rightness_ that he'd just experienced.

"If you want to try anything else…by all means feel free." Sam said in a husky voice. His own hands had come up to cradle Dean's face every bit as gently as his had been held only moments before. Dean smiled, and Sam felt his heart melt at the sight. He was honest to god one the most beautiful people that Sam had ever seen…and that man was kissing him like his life depended on it.

Dean finally leaned away and scooted back to his side of the car. The space he had occupied suddenly feeling empty and cold. "We need to get you inside." He said simply and then he was out of the car and coming around to Sam's side to try and held him into the apartment.

Sam grunted when he twisted the wrong way and his back protested. Dean's forehead furrowed at the noise, and then he was gently taking Sam's elbow to try and help him. "Damn I feel old…" Sam said as he carefully picked his way along the sidewalk to the entryway. Another chuckled from Dean had him grinning without realizing it.

"Or it could be the fact that some thought they'd skewer you like a popsicle." Dean shot back flippantly. They both knew that if they didn't laugh about that whole situation then it was going to hang over their heads like a storm threatening to break at any moment. And neither of them wanted to allow anything to take away from the discovery they'd made…discovering each other. Dean pulled his keys from his pocket and leaned Sam against the wall as he opened the door and then helped the massive form of the lawyer back into their apartment.

Sam was covered in a thin sheen of sweat as Dean helped him to the couch, where he gratefully allowed his body to come to rest as he ignored the pulsing pain in his back. Once again, he had chosen to bypass the pain meds, he'd known that driving would be painful, but he really wanted to talk with Dean He had not anticipate falling asleep for two hours in the car…but he had. Once Dean was sure he was settled he retreated to the kitchen to grab a large glass of ice water and put together something for Sam to snack on if he got hungry.

"Hey Sam?" Dean called.

"Yeah?" He said quickly as he flipped through the channels searching for something to watch besides typical day time tv…because it really _did_ suck.

"I have to go to the department for a few hours. They sent a uniformed patrol to stay outside while I'm gone." Dean said as he walked back into the living room and set the tray and water on the coffee table that Sam had bought. He smiled as Sam looked slightly shocked at the food, his eyes flickering up to connect with Dean's green gaze.

"Okay…" Sam didn't want to be left alone…but not for the reasons that people might think. He wasn't afraid to be alone, but he did want to spend more time with Dean. He shifted uncomfortably as he made a quick decision and reached out grabbing Dean's arm and pulling him in toward where he sat on the couch. "Kiss me first?" Sam said hopefully.

Dean glanced down at Sam's lips and then back up into his eyes as he slid to knees in front of where Sam was sitting. The taller man slid his knees apart and reached up and pulled Dean between his thighs, giving him better access to the lips that had haunted him for the last several months. The cop allowed himself to be positioned by the lawyer, his lips coming to slowly connect with the injured man as his hands came up and gently caressed Sam's face. The kiss started slow and sensual and then both men felt the almost supernatural charge that coursed through their connected flesh.

A groan that Dean didn't recognize escaped his lips as Sam's tongue darted through his lips and swept through his mouth as he claimed Dean as his own in those moments. Something inside of Dean shifted and he knew that he was gone…Sam was going to be _it_ for him. His heart was not something that he'd ever really given away. Carmen had gotten a large piece of it…but there had always been a part of him that knew that he wasn't in it one hundred percent…maybe that was why it had been doomed from the start. Sam shifted slightly and then his hands were sliding under Dean's shirts, the cool flesh of his palms burning a swath across the taut muscles of Dean's abdomen. Another groan worked its way up as Sam's lips dropped from the plump kiss swollen mouth of the cop and then continued to suck his way down the tanned skin of Dean's neck.

Sam moaned as his hands moved up and connected with the hard little nubs of Dean's nipples and he rolled one of them softly between deft fingers. "Sammy…" Dean managed to whisper as he tilted his head back…elongating his neck and giving Sam better access to the sweet line of skin. "Oh…God…" the words were soft and needy and had Sam shifting to alleviate his completely hard cock.

He pulled away reluctantly from the arching form of the smaller man. His hands slipping from beneath the shirt and shifting to Dean's back as he reached down and grabbed a handful of the ample round ass that he'd been admiring for weeks. _Dean and his tight little jeans…_He thought with some humor as his ardor cooled some when his back twinged in pain. "Dean…I want to finish this…" He sighed and moved his fingers until they had slid under the leather belt and inside of the jeans, the warm soft flesh like putty in his hands as Dean arched against him, pressing against the hard shaft secured inside Sam's own jeans. He groaned wantonly and it was Dean's turn to chuckle. "God do I want to finish this…but my…back." Sam had buried his face in the crook between Dean's shoulder and his neck.

Dean pulled back immediately…although not far enough to pull Sam's hands from where they were burning pleasantly against his ass… "Oh God…I'm sorry Sam…just got carried away." He leaned his forehead against Sam's, his hands winding their way into his long brunette locks.

Sam smiled and pulled away enough so that he could look into the amazing emerald green eyes of the man that had snuck in the back door and secured a cozy little spot in his heart. "I know the feeling." He said in a whisper. "You should go…before I forget that I'm injured and push this further." His voice was rough with lust and he nearly regretted his statement when he was the passion smoldering in those green depths. "Soon…I promise." He whispered and then he laughed. "You might have to teach me…never done this before." Sam smiled as a wicked grin plastered itself on Dean's handsome face and he leaned in and kissed Sam deeply and thoroughly before pulling back and letting his palm slide down the powerful chest of the other man…his fingers landing on the now painful bulge beneath the dark jeans.

"I got you Sam…" he said and then stood quickly, before he could start something that would end with both of them in a freezing cold shower.

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _Planning on some details from the case coming into play along with the introduction of Jo and Adam along with Ellen and maybe some OC's. Dean will need to decide if he wants the whole station to know about him and Sam…or if they should wait a bit._

**Please Review: Please take the time to let me know what you think about the chapter. It helps me write.**


	7. The Start of Something

Supernatural does not belong to me, although I wish it did. I am simply playing in Kirpke's sandbox for a bit. All rights and ownership are the property of Kripke and the CW network. I am not making any money from this; it is for my own personal pleasure.

**Synopsis: **_Dean Winchester is a seasoned detective with LAPD homicide. His newest assignment, protect the assistant district attorney, one Sam Wesson after the murder of his fiancé. That would be easier if he didn't find himself attracted to the man on a level wasn't exactly professional. An attempt on Sam's life puts both men in more danger than they'd ever expected…making it difficult to deny their growing attraction to one another… Can they find the man that tried to kill Sam before he can finish the job?_

**Warnings:** This is a complete Alternate Universe…where Sam and Dean are not related and are not hunters. There will be romance in later chapters, along with sex scenes of the _M/M_ variety. If you don't like this type of thing then please do not read. This chapter contains the buildings of a sex scene...you have been warned.

_Will contain hurt/angsty Dean and hurt/ansty Sam throughout the story. Thank you to anyone that reviewed this last chapter, it is so appreciated._

**Please Review: It's my only request from the readers...'blinks sad eyes'**

**Chapter Seven**

_The Start of Something_

Dean walked into the unusually quiet police station about an hour later than he'd planned. He'd needed to make sure that Sam was taken care of and that the lawyer had drifted off to sleep before slipping out of the apartment. He couldn't believe how fast all of this was progressing; this whole thing with Sam was just so…out of character for him. It wasn't the idea that was out of character...it was the actual execution. Dean hadn't been this interested in being with anyone for a long time. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't even see the sly little smile his partner was throwing his way once he'd exited the elevator. He talked with Jimmy for a few moments the day before and his partner had been surprisingly supportive of the idea.

Jimmy had simply smiled and shrugged his shoulders, telling Dean '_that you can't help who you're attracted to…you're not supposed to…it's a force of nature._' And that was something that Dean could completely agree with…Sam _was_ a force of nature. One that he was very eager to tame…or at least tag along for the ride.

There was still the underlying concern as to whether or not this was a very good idea. A man was still out there that _definitely_ wanted Sam dead, although Dean would be doing everything in his power to thwart that outcome. And whoever the man was had made sure that they each understood that he could make _that_ happen at any time.

That thread of thinking sent a cold tendril of fear racing up and down Dean's spine…the very _real_ idea of Sam actually dying. This case was already so convoluted that Dean wondered when they'd finally pull all the puzzle pieces apart and there was the fact that they had yet to scratch the surface of what exactly they were dealing with here.

He sat down quietly at his desk and flipped on his computer, Dean specifically ignored Jimmy's raised eyebrows and the slight smirk on his face. Since their desks actually faced one another, it wasn't like he could completely avoid the side view of his partner's smirking visage. "What….?" He said with a raised eyebrow and the a sardonic twist of his lips.

"I didn't say anything…" Jimmy said evenly as he tilted his head from side to side with wide obnoxious blue eyes. "I didn't say a…damn thing….but welcome to work, generally we show up around 8 am you should try it."

"Shut-up…" Dean said through his clenched teeth. His lips thinning as he stared at the paperwork that had been piling up in his 'in' box for the last week. He continued to ignore the pointed looks from his friend as he pulled out the first folder. As he opened the envelope inside his forehead furrowed and his lips parted in a silent 'o' as he looked at the pictures that tumbled into his hands.

They were of Sam….and they seemed to cover the last several weeks…and he was in some of them too. Dean gulped back his surprise when he flipped though the pictures and came across one that had him and Sam _together_ in a very questionable embrace…in the car. _Son-of-a-bitch_…he thought silently as his eyelids fell closed in a silent denial.

"What'cha got there?" Jimmy asked when Dean's look shifted from surprised to angry in the blink of the of an eye.

Dean blew out a long breath and put the pictures down on his desk as he reached up and ran his fingers through his spikey hair in frustration. He couldn't believe this…he'd barely even acknowledged that he and Sam had _something_…and now he was getting visual confirmation letters…_what the fuck…_

He threw his hands up in the air and indicated the abandoned photos. Jimmy walked quickly around the desk and picked up the pictures, his eyes growing in size as he flipped through them. "Wow…where the hell did these come from, Dean?" He asked as his gaze moved up and pinned his partners worried green eyes in a subtle attempt at gleaning more information than he might get otherwise.

"Seriously…Jimmy…you think I know who sent me anonymous pictures of me and Sam…and not to mention that they place us both in a slightly compromising position." He looked around quickly to make sure that no one else was listening to their conversation. "Don't you think if I knew that…I'd be dealing with it?" His voice dropped to a whisper as he glared over at detective Olivia Hernandez…she kept on walking..._good._

"Okay…so what do these mean?" Jimmy asked. He picked up his coffee and took a drink of the rapidly cooling liquid. "Is someone threatening you guys?" He hated that his partner was dealing with this…Dean deserved to be happy…although looking at it now…Jimmy wished that it wasn't dependent on one of the witnesses that they were in charge of. That really complicated matters…especially when looking at the nature of the photos that had been sent to the department.

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know…there isn't a letter or anything…it's like someone just…wanted me to know that they _know_ about me and Sam…" It didn't make any sense to him. Dean didn't have anything that someone would want to exploit, but as he considered that thought he realized that Sam did. He was the assistant district attorney and this type of attention could be very damaging to his career, plus it meant that someone was _watching_ them. "I think I need to go check on Sam…" he broke off as he grabbed his keys and pulled his leather jacket back over his shoulders. "…we need to talk."

Dean licked his lips and furrowed his brow at his partner and then rolled his eyes when a knowing smirk spread across Jimmy's face. "Yeah…a talk….you should do that." He smiled and then waved his fingers at Dean in goodbye. "I'll let the chief know that…uh…you are out checking on the ADA…since he is our primary concern at the moment that seems reasonable." He snorted and then pushed forward with what he really wanted to say to his friend. "Look Dean…I know I give you a hard time…because that's what you and I do…but honestly…Sam's a really good guy…I'm not sure I would toss that out before I'd even explored what it is that you two have." He raised both his hands in a defensive manner as Dean growled in his direction. "Hey…I'm not blind, man…give this a shot before you slam it down…you both deserve that much." He twisted back to his desk and then turned quickly before Dean could take two steps. "Dean?" Dean turned back toward Jimmy's voice, his head tilting to the side as he waited…albeit, not patiently. "Keep your head on straight…I want this for you…but you have to be a cop first and _whatever_ second…at least until we catch this bastard."

Dean nodded and sighed. "I know that Jimmy…that's what scares me." Jimmy smiled and nodded.

XXXX

Sam woke up a couple of hours later, his side aching from the maintained still position. He twisted slightly and then regretted it as his back twinged painfully. He blew out a breath and then pulled himself up out of the warm blankets and padded toward the kitchen in search of some water and the pain pills that Dean had given him earlier. He looked around the clean kitchen and smiled to himself at the _clean freak_ that Dean was when it came to his _kitchen_. It caused a warm flood of emotion to push through his chest at the thought of the cop and his strange little habits. They were the things that Sam wanted to know about Dean…to be honest; he wanted to know everything about Dean, but his quirks were of particular interest.

Sam's eyes flickered about the silent apartment and he wondered why Dean hadn't filled it up with furniture after his ex had left. Although, Sam was kinda glad…because it meant that_ they_ could buy things…if that was what Dean wanted…and he was only vaguely sure of what his _cop_ did want. _Huh…when did I start thinking of Dean as 'my' own personal cop?_ He shook his head as the thought flitted through his head, making him smile.

Sam grabbed a bottle of water and then sank down onto the couch, he flipped through the channels looking for something interesting to watch. He landed on the cooking channel and he found himself drawn into a show about the merits of cooking with fish. He hadn't realized that he'd fallen asleep until a gentle hand ran across his cheek and ghosted over his lips. Sam's eyelids slid open and he found himself staring into the warm green eyes of one Dean Winchester. He shifted slightly and then reached out, pulling his hand from beneath the comforter and tracing Dean's own hand to intertwine their fingers.

"Hey…" He said when Dean smiled at the touch of their hands. "Why are you back?" Sam pulled himself into a seated position and then moved a bit so Dean could sit next to him…he did not however; release the other man's hand.

Dean sighed as he felt Sam's fingers slipping up and down his palm…he licked his lips and looked into the glassy eyes of the lawyer. It was painfully obvious that Sam had taken some of the pain meds and that he was definitely under the influence of the medication.

But this conversation couldn't wait…Dean needed to talk to…

Sam moved forward and pressed his lips against Dean's and the sudden rush of heat was immediately pushing any thoughts of pain out of his head. And that was when his back reminded him of his recent injury. Dean swallowed his own shock and then bit lightly at Sam's plump lower lip, his free hand coming up to run through the man's long brown locks. Dean's tongue darted out and swiped along the line of Sam's lips…he opened his mouth immediately and Dean plundered his mouth. He tasted everything that was _Sam…_and he tasted…amazing. Electricity was racing through his body as he twisted and then dropped his lips from Sam's down onto his delectable neck.

Sam's head dropped back and he opened up the long lines of his throat to Dean's questing tongue. He groaned deep in his chest as he felt Dean's hands slip from his and slide up beneath the hem of his t-shirt. The long fingers ghosting over Sam's toned abdominals and up his chest across his pecs…Dean's hands were leaving a fiery trail along his tanned skin and he'd never felt more amazing or alive.

Dean chuckled and then shifted back up capturing Sam's lips again, there was no tension in the other man's body and for that he was extremely grateful. And then that _damn_ photo popped into his head and had him leaning away from the luscious mouth of the other man.

"Sammy…we need to talk…" He really didn't want to say anything at the moment…but as he looked at Sam he knew that they needed to discuss _this._

"I can think of better things we could do…" Sam said with a slight smile, his dimples playing at the corners of his mouth.

"No…Sam I got…" he sighed and then ran his fingers through his blonde hair before he continued. "I got a package today…and it had pictures…of you…" He watched as Sam's head tilted to the side and he narrowed his eyes in understanding.

"These pictures…were they of more than just _me_?" He asked quietly. His heart sinking at the thought that his fledgling relationship with Dean was being _watched_ already. Sam had known that eventually it would get to the press and that they would have to deal with that…but he'd at least thought that it would be more established than it was. He'd been hopeful that it could survive the media attention…but as he looked into Dean's now worried green eyes he wondered if this had anything to do with the media. Dean nodded, confirming Sam's fears.

"Yeah…they were of _us_. And I think they were sent as more of a threatening gesture than a potential media…story." Dean didn't want Sam to be put through the ringer because of them…he knew that the lawyer lived his life in the lights of the media and the public…but it hadn't really dawned on him that if he and Sam were together…that Dean would have to do the same. His life would be paraded through the tabloids and he and Sam would never be left alone.

To his credit Sam was having the same thoughts. He wanted to be with Dean…but he knew that the cop didn't want that type of attention. So he swallowed his own feelings and looked at the man that he was rapidly falling for…that had him sitting back on the couch. _He was falling in love with Dean_?

"Dean…." Sam looked at his lap and bit at his kiss swollen lower lip as he tried to dredge up the courage to say what he needed to. "I get it…you don't want the attention…I don't either." He looked away and then took a chance and brought his worried ocean colored gaze back to the man staring at him silently. A man that looked so beautiful sitting in the low light of the early afternoon sun filtering into the living room that Sam found it hard to breathe. "I want you…I want to be _with_ you…but I'll back off…if you can tell me honestly that you don't _want_ me too." Sam's heart was right there reflected in his eyes. He'd laid his hopes for a future out in front of the only person that could dash them...and now he waited silently for Dean's response.

Dean swallowed hard. "I…I…_Damn-it_ Sam." His eyes traveled up the other man's chest and landed on his hopeful open face and Dean felt the last of his walls crumble. _Fuck it!_ "I…I can't….God help me, I can't tell you that Sam..."

The most innocent smile spread across Sam's face as he leaned down and captured Dean's plump lips in a kiss that was almost chaste. He felt Dean tense against him, but then he acquiesced and settled into the kiss. Sam could feel the rapid beating of Dean's heart where his hands were resting against the other man's broad chest. He finally leaned away as the need to breathe overruled his need to keep kissing the detective. "I want this Dean…want you…whatever the price…I'll gladly pay it."

Dean leaned his forehead against Sam's and pulled in a ragged breath, before leaning away bringing his palms up to gently grasp Sam's face. "Me too…I want this too…I want you Sammy…" he said through the warmth that was flooding his body.

The smiled the spread across Sam's face was one of utter delight… "You mean that? No more questioning…no more changing your mind…you're in this?" Dean licked his lips and smiled in return.

"Yes Sam. No more doubts." He looked at the slight pinch of pain as it passed over Sam's handsome face. He made an instant decision and went with his gut…which ideally was what cops did. "Nothing is going to happen…physically…between us until you are _fully healed._" He held up his hands to stop the denial that he saw forming in the other man's face. "No Sam…that's not negotiable…I will not be responsible for hurting you further…so not until a doctor…gives you the okay."

Sam leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and then nodded without pulling away. "Okay…"

TBC…

**Author's Note:** _So they have finally acknowledged a connection and both admitted to feeling strongly for the other…so that part is established…so now onto the hunt for the killer and the intro of the other characters into the story…mainly their siblings and other friends. Sorry this took a couple weeks to get the new chapter out…but I am on a roll with it now, so it shouldn't be too long for the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews._

**Please Review: I would like to know what you guys think about the direction of the story…and what you might want to see in future chapters.**


End file.
